Not Alone
by Vea Kim
Summary: fanfiction/yunjae/romance/yaoi/chapter 6 -benarkah mereka akan sendirian...?-
1. prolog

**Not Alone**

**Yunjae/DBSK**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**~Prolog~**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho ah lepaskaan..." namja kecil itu memegang erat-erat boneka gajah yang berwarna biru pucat miliknya saat seorang namja sebayanya menarik erat-erat boneka itu.

"Dasar yeoja!" ejek namja itu masih menarik-narik boneka gajah itu.

"Yunho aaah... lepaaaaasss..." namja itu mulai kesal.

"Aniyooo..." Yunho, namja kecil itu semakin menariknya kuat hingga boneka itu berhasil di rebutnya.

"yunhoooo kembalikaaan!" mata namja itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dasar pendeek!" ejek Yunho sambil mengangkat boneka itu tinggi-tinggi agar tangan mungil namja di depannya tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Kembalikaaan, itu milikkuuu!" rengek namja itu.

"Dasar cengeng!"

Hup  
Tangan mungil itu berhasil memegang belalainya. Kedua namja kecil itu mulai tarik menarik lagi.

"Lepaaass... Lepas lepas lepaaasss..." teriak namja yang mulai menangis itu.

"Ugh!" Yunho menarik dengan kuat boneka itu lalu melemparnya ke tanah yang berumput. Tapi ketika tangan mungil itu akan mengambilnya, tangannya lebih cepat menyambar boneka itu lagi. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada namja kecil itu.

Namja itu menangis saking kesalnya kemudian berbalik berlari pulang. Meninggalkan Yunho kecil itu sendirian.

Well, selalu seperti ini.

Kedua anak kecil itu sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka masih kecil. Rumah mereka hanya terhalang satu rumah kecil milik Lee Ajhusi. Namja kecil yang cantik itu bernama Kim Jaejoong. Ia sangat senang bermain di halaman rumah Lee Ajhusi karena di pohon besar yang tumbuh di samping kanan rumah itu ada sebuah ayunan milik putra Lee Ajhusi dulu. dan di sebelah kanannya lagi, ada rumah Yunho. Jung Yunho.

Orang tua Yunho semuanya bekerja dan selalu pulang malam. Di rumahnya hanya ada Woon Ajhuma, pembantu sekaligus pengasuhnya. Yunho sering bosan dan ia sangat senang saat melihat Jaejoong sedang bermain di halaman rumah Lee Ajhusi. Namja kecil itu sering menggoda Jaejoong hingga membuat jaejoong menangis berkali-kali.

Apa yang dimiliki Jaejong selalu di rebutnya. Entah itu ice cream, makanan ringan, permen, atau boneka gajah tadi yang dibawanya. Dan setiap malam, Kim Ajhuma, Eomma Jaejoong pasti akan datang ke rumahnya untuk mengambil barang Jaejoong yang di rebut Yunho jika barang itu memang barang kesayangan Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Ada yang berbeda...

Hari sudah malam. Dan sudah lama Yunho berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya sambil mendekap boneka gajah itu. Matanya mulai mengantuk, tapi yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang. Teriakan Eommanya. Yunho sedang menunggu teriakan eommanya. Seperti biasanya, Eommanya akan berteriak memanggilnya setelah ia merebut barang-barang milik Jaejoong. Menyuruhnya turun ke bawah untuk mengembalikan barang itu pada pemiliknya. Kepada Jaejoong yang menatap Yunho takut-takut dari belakang Kim Ajhuma. Tapi hingga Yunho mulai menguap, Eommanya tidak kunjung berteriak memanggilnya. Well, itu artinya namja cantik kecil itu tidak datang ke rumahnya malam ini. Mengingat Jaejoong yang sangat mencintai gajah, sangat aneh bila namja itu tidak mengambil bonekanya kembali. Tapi Yunho masihlah anak-anak yang tidak pernah berfikir jauh. Jadi ia hanya menunggu hingga akhirnya tertidur.

**.**

**.**

Ini hari minggu.

Yunho turun dari tangga sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun Yun? Duduklah, kita sarapan,"

"Appa mana Eomma?" tanya namja kecil itu sambil naik ke kursi.

"Appa harus ke kantor hari ini, sebentar lagi Eomma juga harus pergi, kau jangan nakal di rumah ne?"

Namja itu terdiam mendengarnya. Well, hari minggu ini ia sendirian lagi.

"Eomma... Apa... Kim Ajhuma tidak ke sini kemarin malam?"

Wanita yang sedang mengoles selai pada roti itu terdiam menatap Yunho sambil mengerutkan keningnya "Apa kau membuat masalah lagi dengan Jaejoong?"

Yunho hanya diam menatap segelas susu hangat dalam genggamannya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan eommanya.

"Berhentilah berbuat nakal pada temanmu Yunho ah... Kim Ajhuma tadi pagi kemari,"

Yunho menoleh dengan cepat menatap Eommanya. Ia masih diam menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Dia datang bersama Jaejoong untuk berpamitan. Mereka akan pindah ke Jepang dan sudah berangkat saat kau masih tidur,"

"Kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan?" teriak Yunho marah.

Eomma Yunho sedikit mengernyit heran saat melihat reaksi putranya "Kau selalu marah saat Eomma membangunkanmu di hari minggu,"

Oh God. Yunho hanya bisa diam sekarang "Apa... Apa Joongie meminta boneka gajahnya?"

"Boneka gajah? Tidak! Apa itu milik Jaejoong yang sudah kau rebut?"

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eommanya. Namja kecil itu turun dari kursi tanpa menyentuh susunya kemudian berjalan menaikki tangga tanpa memperdulikan teriakan eommanya.

Ini menyebalkan bukan? Ia selalu saja sendiri...

**.**

**.**

**Not Alone**

**Yunjae/DBSK**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Ini cuma prolog chingu, part satunya nanti ya kalo kerjaan aku udah selesai. Maklum orang udah kerja jarang punya waktu u_u **

**Tapi aku bakal usahain nggak sampek tiga minggu update #digampar. **

**Hahahah... ok, see you next time! Sayonara ^^**


	2. meeting

**Not Alone**

**Yunjae/DBSK  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**~Meeting~**

**.**

**.**

"Semuanya, kita punya teman baru hari ini! Dia pindahan dari Jepang, tapi kalian tidak usah khawatir karena bahasa koreanya sangat bagus. Kim Jaejoong ssi, kenalkan dirimu,"

Jaejoong membungkuk sebentar pada Seongsaengnim itu kemudian menatap teman-teman barunya "Anyeong haseo, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Mohon bantuannya,"

"Waah dia manis sekali… " bisik para gadis.

"YAA, kim jaejoong, apa kau benar-benar namja?" teriak seorang namja dari bangku belakang.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan "Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku benar-benar seorang namja,"

"Baiklah, kalian bisa berkenalan sendiri nanti!" potong Seongsaengnim "Jaejoong ssi, silahkan duduk di bangku kosong belakang sana,"

"Ne, kamsahamnida,"

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya pada bangku kosong yang paling belakang di sudut kiri. Well, sepertinya ia harus duduk sendirian tanpa teman. Ia memilih kursi di samping jendela. Dan mulai mengeluarkan bukunya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan Jaejoong mulai menguap. Ia tidak begitu suka pelajaran sejarah memang. Namja itu sedang asyik menatap keluar jendela saat Seongsaengnim bercerita panjang lebar.

BRAAK…

Ia menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka keras.

Seorang siswa masuk ke dalam dengan tampang tidak perduli. Tasnya tergantung di bahu lengan kanan sementara salah satu telinganya tersumpal earphone. Bajunya tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana dan tidak memakai dasi. Rambutnya lurus berantakan di cat warna coklat gelap. Kesimpulannya dia bukan siswa teladan.

"YAA Jung Yunho! Kau terlambat lagi?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Berapa kali kubilang supaya kau datang lebih awal? Bla…bla…bla…"

Laki-laki itu tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Seongsaengnim dan malah melangkah menuju bangku kosong di sudut kelas.

Braak…

Ia menjatuhkan tasnya di meja lalu menghempaskan diri ke kursi dengan kasar hingga membuat benda itu berderit. Disumpalnya telinga satunya yang kosong dengan earphone lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Jaejong menatapnya intens. Ia tau siapa laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa temannya dulu, Jung Yunho si beruang jelek yang senang mengganggunya itu sekarang menjadi laki-laki yang tampan. Dilihat dari sikapnya, sepertinya dia tetap berandalan seperti dulu.

Tiba-tiba mata Yunho terbuka dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Membuat jantung laki-laki itu hampir berhenti. Oh dear…

Mata musang itu menatapnya dalam dan hidung mereka hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari dua senti.

"Yaa Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mengganggu teman barumu!" teriak Seongsaengnim.

Yunho tidak perduli. Matanya masih menatap tajam mata doe yang bening, bulat dan besar itu.

"Apa kau tidak tau, ada larangan untuk yeoja agar tidak duduk di bangku ini?" desisnya tajam.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan segugup ini saat Yunho menatapnya dengan jarak yang amat sangat dekat.

"A-aku namja…" jawabnya gugup nyaris berbisik.

Alis Yunho terangkat sebelah. Lalu matanya melirik ke bawah, melihat celana yang di pakai namja itu. Tiba-tiba saja Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya "Kau aman!" katanya sambil kembali ke posisi semula, menaikkan ke dua kaki ke atas meja lalu siap-siap memejamkan mata lagi.

"Jaejoong ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seongsaengnim.

"N-ne!" jawab Jaejoong setengah berteriak, sementara Yunho hanya menyeringai pendek sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tiga jam telah berlalu. Jaejoong benar-benar sangat bosan. Setelah pelajaran sejarah, ia harus mengikuti pelajaran bahasa inggris. Namja itu sedang meniup-niup poninya ke atas untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Ia melirik Yunho yang masih terlelap. Kenapa para guru tidak menghukumnya? Tanpa sadar ia tertawa kecil melihat mulut Yunho yang terbuka saat tidur.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh ke perpustakaan sekarang! Serahkan makalahnya kepadaku paling lambat dua minggu dari hari ini!"

"Ne!"

"Jaejoong ssi, kau tidak ikut ke perpustakaan?" tawar Junsu, laki-laki manis yang duduk di depannya. Tadi mereka sempat berkenalan sebelum Yunho datang.

"Kau duluan saja," balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Satu persatu siswa mulai meninggalkan kelas hingga hanya ada dirinya dan Yunho sekarang. Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal pelan sambil menatap Yunho. Well, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Meja yang ditempatinya ada di sudut yang sudah pasti samping kirinya adalah jendela. Sementara belakangnya adalah dinding. Satu-satunya jalan adalah lewat samping kanan dan itu artinya ia harus melewati yunho yang sedang tidur.

"Yu-yunho ah," ditarik-tariknya lengan jas seragam Yunho pelan.

Yunho masih saja mendengkur hingga Jaejoong menarik lengan jas itu lebih keras.

"YAA!"

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Mata musang itu menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau cari mati?"

Dengan cepat jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang menurut yunjae shiper sedunia terlihat sangat imut.

"Kenapa membangunkanku?"

"A-aku ingin lewat,"

"Ck, sekali lagi kau melakukannya kupastikan kau akan lewat melalui jendela itu!" ditunjuknya jendela di samping kiri Jaejoong dengan dagunya.

Jaejoong menelan ludah. Masalahnya kelasnya ini terletak di lantai tiga. Jadi jika ia harus lewat jendela itu, bisa di pastikan ia akan pulang tinggal nama.

Yunho menyeringai melihat wajah ketakutan di hadapannya. Ia melipat tangan di dada bersiap-siap memejamkan mata lagi.

"Yunho ah,"

Yunho berdesis sambil menatap jaejoong, lagi. "Kau benar-benar ingin mati!" desisnya. Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan akrab seperti itu.

"A-aniyo," jawab Jaejoong "A-aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap. Mata doenya memandang intens Yunho, membuat laki-laki itu sedikit gugup.

"Aku tidak pernah mengingat hal-hal yang tidak penting untukku!"

Seketika wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah kecewa. "Jadi aku tidak penting untukmu?" tanyanya sendu.

Melihat itu yunho jadi gelagapan. Sial, makinya dalam hati. Kenapa wajah itu terlihat begitu cute? "Ki-kita tidak saling mengenal! Aku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" jawabnya sedikit berteriak untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar lupa kepadaku?" Jaejoong meletakkan kedua lengannya di meja lalu menopangkan dagunya "Aku Kim Jaejoong, temanmu saat kecil dulu..." gumamnya pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah punya teman!"

Mendengar itu Jaejoong langsung menatap yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat laki-laki itu tanpa sadar menelan ludah.

"Kau memang tidak pernah menganggapku teman! Kau selalu membuatku menangis, merebut semua yang kupunya!"

Yunho hanya cengo melihatnya. Apakah benar dia seorang laki-laki?

"Aku jadi menyesal sudah meninggalkan Boo untukmu, pasti boneka itu sudah kau hancurkan!" Jaejoong semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Boo?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ne, boneka gajah kesayanganku! Padahal itu hadiah dari Appa saat ulang tahunku," keluh Jaejoong.

Boneka gajah...

Yunho tersentak lalu menatap jaejoong tajam. Beberapa ingatan, menyeruak ke dalam kepalanya.

'Berikan kepadaku!'

'Aniyo, ini ice creamku...'

'Dasar cengeng!'

'Jongie tidak cengeng!'

'Kau cengeng!'

'Jongie tidak cengeng beruang jelek!'

'Apa itu?'

'Ini dabbeokki, yunho ah kau mau?'

'Berikan!'

'Yaa jangan diambil semua!'

'Aku mau semuanya!'

'Untuk jongie mana?'

'Beli saja lagi,'

'Yunho jahaat! Dasar beruang jelek! Hueee...'

'Dasar yeoja!'

'Jongie namja!'

'Yunho ah lepaskaan...'

'Dasar yeoja!'

'Yunho aaah... lepaaaaasss...'

'Aniyooo...'

'yunhoooo kembalikaaan!'

'Dasar pendeek!'

'Kembalikaaan, itu milikkuuu!'

'Dasar cengeng!'

'Lepaaass... Lepas lepas lepaaasss...'

"Yunho ah? Yun? Jung Yunhoo!"

Yunho terkesiap. Ia melihat raut wajah cemas Jaejoong. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menepis tangan Jaejoong yang ada di bahunya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

Yunho tidak kembali lagi sepanjang sisa jam sekolah. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Jaejoong gelisah. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Yunho yang sekarang.

"Junsu ya, apa kau tau bagaimana Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong saat Junsu mengajaknya makan di kantin waktu istirahat.

"Ah, aku lupa bilang padamu. Kalau kau ingin selamat, sebaiknya kau pindah dari bangku itu!"

"Waeyo?"

"Kuberitahu kau, Yunho itu sangat mengerikan!" jawab Junsu sambil menikmati ramyeonnya.

"Benarkah?"

Junsu mengangguk pelan "Bisa dibilang dia trouble maker di sekolah ini. Suka membolos, berkelahi, juga sangat kurang ajar pada guru. Tapi sampai saat ini aku heran kenapa dia tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah, perestasi tingkah buruknya sudah over dosis!"

"Mwo?"

"Kau tau, dulu saat dia tingkat satu dia pernah dikeroyok oleh senior. Selama seminggu dia tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi begitu dia sudah sembuh, satu per satu siswa yang menghajarnya, dihajarnya balik. Sejak itu tidak ada yang pernah berani mengganggunya meskipun dia masih tingkat satu,"

"Apa kau tau di mana dia tinggal?"

Junsu menggeleng pelan "Dia itu sangat misterius. Selama ini, tidak ada satu pun yang tau di mana tempatnya tinggal. Bahkan Changmin dan Yoochun, siswa yang sering bersamanya pun tidak tau,"

"Satu pun tidak tau?"

"Eum,"

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Yunho? Jaejoong tau Yunho memang nakal. Tapi ia juga tau bahwa Yunho sebenarnya anak yang baik. Hanya saja ia sedikit kesepian. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari tau.

**.**

**Not Alone**

**Yunjae/DBSK  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat seseorang yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolahan dengan sepeda motor besarnya. Selama beberapa hari ini ia terus memperhatikan Yunho. Ternyata laki-laki itu bukannya terlambat. Yunho selalu datang pagi. bahkan saat anak lain belum datang dia sudah datang lebih dulu. Hanya saja setelah itu Yunho selalu pergi ke atap dan tidur di sana. Karena itu dia selalu terlambat masuk kelas.

Mengetahui hal itu, hari ini Jaejoong berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Ia ingin berbicara denga laki-laki itu. diikutinya Yunho ke tempat parkir. Ia melihat laki-laki itu sedang melepas helmnya. Lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah dasi.

Yunho mencoba memakai dasi itu beberapa kali, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa. Dari dulu ia tidak pernah bisa memasang dasi, karena itu ia tidak pernah memakainya. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan memasukkan benda itu lagi ke dalam sakunya. Namja itu turun dari motornya lalu berjalan santai menuju tempat favoritenya. Atap.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Jaejoong tengah berdiri menatapnya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil sambil menghampirinya "Kau tidak terlambat hari ini!" kata Jaejoong ringan sementara Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tapi kau masih belum memakai dasi!"

SET

Yunho menatap terkejut saat jemari Jaejoong menarik dasinya dari dalam saku celananya "Biar kupakaikan!" kata Jaejoong.

Lalu, tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu sudah melingkarkan dasi itu pada leher Yunho sambil membuka krah kemeja Yunho.

"Ini sangat mudah jika kau memahaminya," katanya lembut "Tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk memakaikannya kepadamu,"

Tanpa sadar, jantung Yunho berdegup lebih kencang. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan wajah yang sedang sibuk membuat simpul-simpul dasi itu dengan jari-jari kecilnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa Jaejoong seperti istri yang sedang memasangkan dasi pada suaminya.

"Nah, sudah selesai," Jaejoong tersenyum sambil merapikan jas Yunho, lalu namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan terperangkap ke dalam tatapan mata musang Yunho.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Tangan Jaejoong masih menempel di dada Yunho. Entah ini perasaannya saja atau wajah Yunho memang benar-benar semakin dekat dengan wajahnya? Karena ia merasa saat ini hidungnya sedang menyentuh hidung Yunho sementara ada hembusan hangat yang menyapu wajahnya.

"YAA YUNHO!"

Teriakan itu membuat keduanya sontak menjauh. Jaejoong langsung menunduk. Ia merasa pipinya memanas.

"Kau mau bolos hari ini? Ada seri game terbaru!" teriak namja kurus yang sangat tinggi itu dari tempat yang tidak begitu jauh.

Yunho melemparkan kunci motornya ke arah Changmin, namja kurus itu. Dan Yoochun yang berdiri di sebelah Changmin menangkap dengan baik kunci motor Yunho.

"Bawa motorku!" balas Yunho.

"Kau akan bolos hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong langsung.

"Kau mau ikut?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu selamat belajar!" ucap Yunho kemudian langsung melangkah pergi.

Jaejoong masih diam di tempatnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menahan laki-laki itu. Ia menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Kenapa tadi rasanya jantungnya ingin melompat keluar? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Demi tuhan ia dan Yunho adalah laki-laki!

"Jae, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ye?" Jaejoong mengerjap kaget lalu mendapati Junsu sedang menatapnya.

"Kau tidak ke kelas?"

"N-ne," Jaejoong mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti junsu. Mencoba mengabaikan debaran jantungnya.

**.**

**Not Alone**

**Yunjae/DBSK  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**To be continue...**

**.**

**Pendek ya? Mianhae, ini cuma sehari ngetiknya, mumpung lagi mod hahaha... arigato buat semua yang udah baca dan ripiu, ditunggu kripik pedasnya, sayonara ^^**


	3. promise

**Not Alone**

**Yunjae**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka**

**Junsu, yoochun, changmin, vea,reader, dan yang lain hanya numpang**

**.**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**Jadi sedih karena sekarang ff yunjae nggak begitu banyak. Karena itu aku nulis sendiri u_u**

**Ada fakta menarik yang kudapat dari blog tentang interviw mereka yang entah di mana**** dan mungkin kalian juga tau hal ini****.**

**MC: Ada berita bahwa fans menempatkan anggota kelompok menjadi pasangan, bagaimana itu terjadi?  
Yunho: Mereka akan memasangkan kami seperti ini, Xiah dan YooChun, Jaejoong dan aku  
MC: Nah bagaimana dengan Changmin?  
Junsu: Dia tinggal dalam kesepian. (hahaha)  
Yunho: Dan kadang-kadang ada juga Jaejoong dan Mickey, Xiah dan aku, atau hal-hal di sepanjang garis-garis ini.  
MC: OH ... pasangan apa yang paling anda sukai?  
Yunho(Diam) Saya suka semua pasangan tapi SAYA SANGAT SUKA JAEJOONG DAN SAYA BERSAMA-SAMA. (Bagaimana mungkin Anda bisa mengatakan itu dengan keras) Tapi saya juga tidak mengerti bagaimana orang dapat membuat pasangan JaejoongxChangmin, bagaimana bisa ada itu? Saya melihat ini terlalu sering. Saya mohon para penggemar ketika ingin memasangkan DongBangShinGi silahkan pasangkan atas fakta.  
MC: Oh ... Berdasarkan fakta. Jadi Anda dan Jaejoong atau Jaejoong dan Changmin?  
YUNHO: TENTU SAJA HARUS SAYA DAN JAEJOONG!  
Mickey: Dan bagi saya, saya harus dengan Xiah  
MC: Tapi bagaimana dengan Changmin?  
Jaejoong: Cara dia sekarang adalah yang terbaik saya pikir. Dan cara yang akan, sedang adik kecilku yang lucu.  
Yunho: Saya sangat suka membaca fanfic yang fans kami tulis. Mereka sangat menyenangkan untuk dibaca. TAPI TOLONG PASANGKAN KAMI DENGAN BENAR BERDASARKAN FAKTA! (Lihat Yunho menekankan lagi!**** Berdasarkan FAKTA sodara-sodara,)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**~Promise~**

**.**

**.**

"Jongie!"

"Ne eomma?" namja itu menuruni tangga dengan cepat saat mendengar namanya di panggil "Waeyo?" tanyanya setelah sampai di dapur.

"Bisa kau belikan beberapa bahan? Kita kehabisan kecap dan saos untuk makan malam,"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil menerima uang dari eommanya. Kemudian ia pergi ke sebuah mini market.

Mini market itu tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada dua atau tiga orang di dalamnya. Setelah mencari barang-barang yang di pesan eommanya, Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja kasir.

"Hanya ini saja?" tanya seorang ajhuma.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Semuanya dua puluh delapan ribu won," kata Ajhuma itu sambil menyerahkan kantong belanjaan Jaejoong.

"Kau… Apakah kau Won Ajhuma?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Wanita menatap jaejoong dengan tanda tanya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu? Sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing,"

Mendengar itu Jaejoong langsung tersenyum lebar "Ajhuma, ini aku. Jongie, Kim Jaejoong, kau ingat?"

Won Ajhuma mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengingat "Jongie?"

"Ne, aku yang pernah tinggal di dekat rumah Yunho dulu. Kau tidak mengingatku ajhuma?"

"Omo, kau Jaejoongie?"

"Benar itu aku!"

"Aigoo… kau sudah sangat besar sekarang. Dulu kau masih menangis saat yunho berbuat nakal padamu,"

"Ajhuma… Jangan mengungkit hal itu," rajuk Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Baru minggu kemarin kami kembali ke korea. Kenapa sekarang Ajhuma bekerja di toko ini? Ajhuma tidak bersama Yunho lagi?"

Senyum wanita itu tiba-tiba saja memudar. "Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan, ayo ikut aku," ajak Won Ajhuma "Yaa! Han Ji Su, gantikan aku di sini!"

"Ne!"

Won Ajhuma mengajak Jaejoong naik ke lantai atas mini market di sana ada tempat istirahat untuk pegawai. Jaejoong duduk di sebuah bangku panjang bersama Won Ajhuma, menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut.

"Kau masih tinggal di rumah lamamu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan "Aniyo… Rumah kami masih di sewa orang lain. Mungkin setahun lagi baru kami kembali ke sana,"

Ajhuma itu mengangguk mengerti "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Yunho…" kata Won Ajhuma dengan nada menerawang.

"Wae?"

"Setelah kalian pindah ke Jepang, Yunho menjadi lebih pendiam. Dia selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Kalau tidak begitu, setiap pulang sekolah tubuhnya pasti kotor semua karena berkelahi. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung tidak pernah mengerti keadaan Yunho karena sibuk bekerja. Hingga suatu hari, ada seorang wanita yang datang ke rumah dan meminta pertanggung jawaban karena Yunho telah menghamili anak mereka #PLAK

Ralat Karena Yunho telah menghajar putra mereka hingga kritis.

Tuan Jung marah dan menyalahkan Nyonya. Nyonya tidak menerima hal itu. Akhirnya mereka bertengkar hebat hingga memutuskan untuk bercerai. Itu terjadi tiga bulan setelah kalian pindah,"

"La-lalu… Bagaimana dengan Yunho?"

Ada rasa perih ketika Jaejoong mendengar hal itu. Wajah dingin Yunho saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dan tatapan itu sebenarnya menyimpan luka yang menganga lebar.

"Nyonya Jung melanjutkan karir fashionnya di luar negeri sementara Yunho dibawa oleh Tuan Jung entah kemana. Sejak saat itu Ajhuma tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Rumah itu sekarang kosong. Tunggu sebentar," Won Ajhuma beranjak dari duduknya entah pergi kemana sementara Jaejoong masih memikirkan Yunho.

Apakah hal ini yang membuat namja itu menjadi berandalan? Semua orang melihat ia sebagai sosok yang mengerikan. Tapi kenyataannya, ia hanyalah sosok yang rapuh dengan luka yang berdarah-darah dan berdenyut perih. Yang di sembunyikan oleh topeng dingin dan tingkah nakalnya.

"Ini milikmu bukan?"

Suara itu membuat Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Dihadapannya tepat ada sebuah boneka gajah berwarna biru sedikit keabu-abuan.

Jaejoong tertegun menatap boneka itu. Tangannya perlahan menerimanya. Boneka itu tampak lebih kecil. Jelas saja karena sekarang ia bukan lagi Jongie kecil, tapi namja berusia tujuh belas tahun lebih.

"Dulu… Yunho selalu bertanya kepadaku 'Ajhuma, kapan Jongie kembali untuk mengambil bonekanya?', saat itu aku hanya menjawab 'Nanti, Jongie pasti akan mengambilnya kembali,'"

Hati Jaejoong terasa ngilu mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya jatuh.

"Meskipun dia selalu nakal terhadapmu, tapi dia sebenarnya senang berada di dekatmu. Anak itu hanya kesepian karena Tuan dan Nyonya tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Saat Tuan Jung akan membawanya pergi dari rumah itu, dia menangis sambil memelukku dan boneka ini erat-erat. Tapi Tuan Jung menariknya paksa dan membuang boneka ini ke lantai. Aku yang mengambil boneka ini dan menyimpannya karena tau bahwa ini adalah benda berharga untukmu dan Yunho,"

Jaejoong menatap boneka yang ada dalam kedua tangannya itu. Diusapnya bulunya perlahan. Masih terasa halus. Ia ingat saat dulu ia pulang ke rumah sambil menangis karena Yunho telah merebutnya. Tapi saat melihat Eommanya yang sedang membereskan semua pakaiannya ia berhenti menangis lalu bertanya ada apa. Jaejoong sadar saat Eommanya bilang mereka akan pindah ke Jepang, itu artinya ia akan meninggalkan Yunho. Karena itu ia tidak meminta pada Eommanya untuk mengambil boneka itu lagi. Jaejoong ingin Yunho tetap mengingatnya.

"Bagaimana kabar anak itu sekarang Ajhuma tidak tau… Dia sekarang pasti sudah besar sepertimu dan sangat tampan… sejak ia baru lahir, aku yang selalu menggendongnya. Dia sudah seperti putraku sendiri. Sekarang siapa yang akan memasakkan makanan untuknya? Siapa yang merawat lukanya jika dia berkelahi? Siapa yang akan memasangkan dasinya saat akan pergi ke sekolah? Siapa yang…" Won Ajhuma tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wanita itu terisak lirih "Mianhae…" ucapnya sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Melihat hal itu air mata Jaejoong keluar semakin deras. Dipeluknya wanita itu "Ajhuma… Aku berjanji akan membawanya kepadamu, tapi aku butuh waktu…" bisik Jaejoong pelan.

Won Ajhuma menghentikan tangisnya "Kau akan membawanya?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk "Sebenarnya… Dia dan aku satu kelas di sekolah baruku. Tapi dia tidak mengingatku…" ada nada kecewa di dalamnya "Tapi Ajhuma tidak usah khawatir, aku akan membuatnya mengingatku dan membawanya kepadamu," namja itu tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana dia sekarang? Apa dia masih sama seperti yang dulu?"

"Eum, kau tau Ajhuma, Yunho yang sekarang sangat sangat kuat. Semua siswa takut kepadanya, bahkan guru-guru tidak ada yang berani menghukumnya,"

Won Ajhuma tertawa kecil "Benarkah?"

"Ne, dia juga sangat populer dikalangan yeoja. Dia benar-benar tampan Ajhuma,"

Kedua orang itu tertawa saat berbicara tentang Yunho yang sekarang. Tapi mereka masing-masing tau bahwa hati mereka saling menangis. Mereka tau bahwa Yunho tidak baik-baik saja…

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Yunho ah!" teriak Jaejoong riang sambil berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Yunho.

"Tsk, mau apa lagi kau?" tanya Yunho saat baru saja turun dari sepeda motornya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengambil dasi dari dalam saku celana Yunho, mengabaikan teriakan protes pemiliknya.

"Jangan menyimpannya di dalam saku celana…" kata Jaejoong sambil mulai memasang dasi itu di leher Yunho "Itu akan membuatnya kusut…"

Lagi. Ada yang berdetak begitu kuat di dalam dada Yunho saat merasakan jari-jari kecil yang tengah membuat simpul dasi itu di dadanya. Namja yang berdiri di hadapannya itu sangat cantik. Dari dulu dia memang terlihat cantik. Ah bukan, bukan cantik. Dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja juga terlalu tampan untuk ukuran yeoja. Perpaduan cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan yang bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata 'Indah'.

Dengan rambut lurus panjang berwarna hitam, mata doe yang bening, bulat dan besar, hidung mancung, bibir semerah buah cherry, serta kulit seputih dan selembut susu. Siapa yang sanggup memalingkan wajah saat melihat tawanya yang semerdu nyanyian burung? Keindahan yang benar-benar sulit ditolak.

"Yunho ah… Kau… Apakah kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" namja itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata musang Yunho tepat di manik mata. Ada harapan di dalam tatapannya.

Yunho menatap sejenak. Kemudian memalingkan wajah dan berjalan melewati Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak akan membolos lagi kan?" teriak Jaejoong tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong meletakkan kepalanya di bangku dengan lemas. Yunho tidak masuk kelas sulit sekali membuat laki-laki itu ingat? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah ingat hanya saja tidak mengakuinya? Jaejoong harus meminta penjelasan darinya nanti.

"Jaejoong ah, apa kau sakit?"

"Ani…" jawab Jaejoong lemas saat mendengar pertanyaan Junsu.

"Kau mau ikut ke kantin bersamaku dan Eunhyuk?"

Seketika Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya "Ini sudah jam istirahat?"

"Ne,"

"Aku pergi dulu," cepat-cepat Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya sambil menyambar tasnya di bangku kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Namja itu berlari di sepanjang koridor kemudian melihat dari salah satu jendela. Sepeda motor Yunho ada di tempat parkir. Itu artinya Yunho ada di sini. Ia tau kemana ia harus pergi.

BRAAK…

Pintu itu terbuka dengan keras membuat seorang namja yang tengah tidur di balkon itu membuka matanya. Jaejoong berhenti dengan nafas terengah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yunho dingin sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Yunho ah… aku… aku tau semua tentangmu!"

Yunho masih menatapnya datar "Kau tau kalau aku tidak suka diganggu Kim Jaejoong!" itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Perceraian orang tuamu… Aku tau semuanya,"

Mata Yunho membelak. Tubuhnya terasa beku seketika.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Yunho, Jaejoong membuka resetling tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. Boneka gajah…

"Kau juga tidak ingat ini?"

Yunho tersentak hingga ia melangkah mundur sambil terhuyung. Matanya terpaku pada benda itu. semua kenangan yang susah payah dilupakannya selama ini menguap begitu saja, memenuhi semua rongga otaknya.

Teriakan saling memaki dari orang tuanya terdengar bersautan di telinganya. Suara tangisnya dan Ajhuma bercampur menjadi satu. Nafas Yunho tiba-tiba saja tersegal.

"Aku tau kau mengingatku Yunho ah… Tidak bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi? Aku tau kau kecewa pada semua orang. Tapi kau tidak pernah sendirian Yunho ah… Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu. Maukah kau menyimpan Boo lagi?" pinta Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan boneka itu dan menatap penuh harap.

SET

Yunho menepis tangan Jaejoong kasar "Aku tidak punya teman!" desis Yunho tajam.

"Aku temanmu Yunho ah!"

"Kau bukan temanku!"

"Aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu!"

"Masih pantaskah dirimu disebut sebagai teman jika saat itu saja kau tidak ada di sisiku?" teriak Yunho emosi "Katakan padaku ada di mana dirimu saat aku terpuruk?"

Kata-kata itu bagai belati untuk Jaejoong. Menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Perih…

"Mianhae…" lirih Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu!" ucap Yunho kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat.

Jaejoong berjongkok sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam boneka itu. Terisak lirih…

"Mianhae Yunho ah… mianhae…"

Sementara itu Yunho berjalan dengan cepat menuju motornya. Ia sudah memakai helm saat seseorang memukul punggungnya dengan tongkat.

"YAA mau kemana kau?" bentak seorang Seongsaengnim "Kembali ke kelasmu cepat!"

Yunho tidak memperdulikannya, ia malah mengegas motornya dengan keras kemudian melesat pergi, mengabaikan guru yang berteriak-teriak di belakangnya.

Namja itu ternyata pergi ke sebuah tempat olah raga. Ia memilih ke bagian tenis. Dipukulnya bola-bola tenis yang keluar dari mesin itu dengan emosi. Akhirnya ia kelelahan hingga tidak sanggup berdiri. Dijatuhkannya tubuh itu ke lantai, memperlihatkan betapa rapuhnya ia dalam ruang kosong itu. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata, membuat air mata yang ditahannya jatuh, mengalir lewat sudut matanya.

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Tiga hari itu Yunho tidak masuk sekolah. Dan Jaejoong setelah cukup berfikir, ia bertekad akan melakukan sesuatu. Entah Yunho suka atau tidak. Jaejoong sudah memutuskan untuk mengembalikan semua waktu yang hilang diantara mereka. Ia akan membuat Yunho merasakan hal-hal yang belum pernah mereka lakukan bersama saat kecil. Sepuluh tahun… Jaejoong akan menebusnya kembali. Ia akan membuktikan pada Yunho bahwa laki-laki itu tidak sendiri.

Hari ini Yunho masuk kelas meskipun datang saat setelah istirahat. Jaejoong lega melihatnya. Setidaknya ia punya waktu untuk berbicara dengan namja ia tidak sabar untuk menunggu waktu pulang.

Diliriknya laki-laki itu. Seperti biasa, dia sedang tidur dengan mulut terbuka. Hingga bell pulang berbunyi, namja itu tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Jaejoong menunggu hingga semua anak pulang. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan memotret Yunho yang sedang tidur dengan pose anehnya.

Jaejoong terkikik pelan melihatnya. Lalu ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Ditatapnya namja itu lagi. wajahnya terlihat damai… Perlahan, tangan Jaejoong terulur ke wajah itu. Disentuhnya dengan ujung jari pipi namja itu, seolah takut menyakitinya.

SET

Jaejoong tersentak saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik seseorang. Yunho membuka matanya lalu menatapnya tajam. Mereka saling memandang untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Jaejoong saat yunho baru melangkah beberapa langkah.

Namja tampan itu berhenti tapi tidak berbalik ke belakang.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Yunho "Aku tau semua tentangmu Yunho, apa kau tidak takut jika aku mengatakannya pada seisi sekolah?"

DEG

Yunho membalikkan badan menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya "Kau mengancamku?"

"Kau terancam?"

Yunho mengeram. Tangannya mengepal marah. "Apa maumu?" desisnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengikuti kemauanku!"

Yunho tertawa pendek, "Apa kau pikir aku mau melakukannya?"

"Kau akan melakukannya jika tidak ingin aku membocorkan semua tentang kehidupanmu! Hari ini aku ingin ikut ke rumahmu!"

Well, Jaejoong tidak tau ia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Atau Yunho yang tidak tau sedang menghadapi siapa?

Dengan cepat Yunho berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. Mendorong laki-laki itu hingga membentur meja. Mengangkat dagu namja itu.

"Mmmpphhh…." Jaejoong membelakkan matanya saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja melumat bibirnya kasar.

Namja itu mencoba memberontak, tapi Yunho memeluk pinggangnya semakin erat tanpa melepas ciuman itu. Tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram kemeja depan Yunho erat. Jantungnya seolah berhenti. Oh dear… Ini ciuman pertamanya. Dan orang itu adalah Yunho.

Yunho masih melumat bibirnya. Menghisap atas dan bawah bergantian dengan kasar. Tidak memberikan waktu untuk Jaejoong bernafas hingga namja itu harus meronta dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Haaahhh…" Jaejoong menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia mampu saat Yunho melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku tidak akan segan melakukan lebih dari ini jika mulutmu itu tidak ditutup rapat-rapat," bisiknya dengan wajah yang belum menjauh.

Mendengar hal itu, tekad Jaejoong kembali menguat. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan mengembalikan waktunya yang hilang bersama Yunho "Lakukan jika itu maumu! Kau harus membunuhku saat ini juga jika tidak ingin mereka tau tentang kehidupanmu! Ikuti kemauanku atau aku akan membuka mulutku meskipun kau menghajarku hingga sekarat, kecuali jika aku mati!"

Yunho tertegun mendengarnya. Mata doe itu menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh tanpa ada ketakutan di dalamnya. Tapi Yunho tidak menyerah semudah itu. Bibirnya menyeringai tipis "Well, kita lihat saja, apa kau benar-benar serius dengan ancamanmu itu,"

"Aku_mmpff…"

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, Yunho sudah melumat bibirnya lagi. Kali ini mata Jaejoong reflek terpejam. Yunho melumat bibirnya dengan basah.

Bruuuk…

Tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh di atas meja tanpa lepas dari ciuman Yunho. Kali ini ciuman Yunho lebih melembut. Dibukanya bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya lalu menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Menukar saliva mereka.

"Mmhhh…" Jaejoong melenguh pelan. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya sudah memeluk erat leher Yunho.

Bunyi decakan menggema di dalam ruang kelas yang kosong itu. Membuat nafas Yunho lebih berat. Well, ia tidak menyangkal jika bibir Jaejoong yang semerah buah cherry itu memang manis. Juga suara lenguhan namja itu benar-benar mengusik kelelakiannya.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya saat nafasnya mulai habis. Bibirnya bergerak ke bawah menjilat leher namja itu. Menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar. Jemarinya perlahan menarik dasi Jaejoong lalu mulai melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Uughh…" Jaejoong mendesah pelan saat yunho menghisap kulit susunya itu hingga meninggalkan tanda-tanda merah di bahunya. Tangannya semakin meremas rambut Yunho.

"Aaaghhh…" desah Jaejoong keras ketika miliknya bergesek dengan milik Yunho.

Braaak…

Seketika Yunho menarik tubuhnya mundur hingga menabrak beberapa bangku. Ia mengusap bibirnya sambil menatap tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Jaejoong masih tergeletak di meja itu dengan kondisi berantakan. Matanya terpejam, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan deru nafas. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya dan tiga kancing bajunya lepas dengan jas yang kusut. Dasinya tergeletak entah di mana dan jangan lupakan kissmark-kissmark yang dibuat oleh Yunho.

Hampir saja Yunho hilang kendali. Yang jadi pertanyaannya, kenapa ia merasa begitu tergoda pada namja di depannya ini? Perlukah diulang sekali lagi bahwa dia adalah NAMJA?

"Kutunggu kau di bawah!" ucap Yunho dingin kemudian langsung berjalan pergi.

Jaejoong membuka matanya setelah mendengar hal itu. Bibirnya tersenyum pahit. Ia tidak percaya sudah membiarkan Yunho melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Perlahan ia bangkit, disentuhnya kissmark yang dibuat Yunho. Ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya. Tapi apapun yang terjadi. Ia akan bertahan.

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Thanks buat semua yang udah baca dan ripiu, aku jadi semangat bikinnya hahaha... juga karena efek kangen dengan mommy and daddy, kapan mereka balik satu ranjang lagi u_u**

**Well, see you next day, sayonara^**


	4. started

**Not Alone**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka**

**Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, Vea, Readers, dll cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**~Started~**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap rumah itu dengan takjub. Sangat besar dan mewah dengan tamannya yang dihiasi patung-patung santa.

"Bisa kita masuk ke dalam?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya melengos sambil berjalan menaiki tangga teras lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Diikuti oleh Jaejoong di belakangnya yang masih sibuk melihat setiap sudut rumah yunho.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali…" komentarnya "AAAAAAA…." namja itu mencoba berteriak hingga terdengar pantulan dari suaranya. "Seperti tidak pernah ditinggali,"

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Ramai seperti taman hiburan?" dengus Yunho sambil melangkah menaiki tangga.

"Yunho ah, apakah aku satu-satunya orang yang tau di mana rumahmu berada? Junsu bilang tidak ada yang tau satu pun di mana kau tinggal,"

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, laki-laki itu terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan namja itu.

"Di mana Appamu?"

"Aku tidak tau! Ke Amerika mungkin, atau ke Paris, bukan urusanku!"

"Jadi kau tinggal sendirian di sini?"

"Menurutmu?"

Tatapan Jaejoong berubah menjadi sendu. Meskipun Yunho tidak pernah hidup kekurangan, tapi ia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kehangatan keluarga. Namja itu benar-benar sendirian.

"Yunho ah, berikan ponselmu!"

"Mwo?"

"Berikan ponselmu!"

Yunho yang sudah memegang handle pintu kamarnya menatap Jaejoong tanpa ekspressi.

"Palliwa! Atau aku akan membocorkannya!" ancam Jaejoong.

Yunho berdecak kesal sambil mengulurkan ponsel miliknya.

"Woa… tidak ada satu nomor pun di dalam contact listmu," seru Jaejoong sambil melihat-lihat isi ponsel itu "Nah, sekarang ada nomorku. Awas kalau kau menghapusnya!"

Yunho mendengus pelan mendengarnya. Demi apa sekarang dirinya sekarang harus menuruti kata-kata namja itu?

"Nah, ini ponselmu!" Jaejoong mengembalikan ponsel itu kemudian berbalik "Aku pulang dulu bye," pamitnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho.

Yunho menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur besar itu sambil termenung. Kenapa namja itu harus kembali? Kenapa dia harus bertemu Yunho? Dan kenapa ada yang aneh saat Yunho sedang bersamanya?

Bunyi ponsel itu memecah keheningan, membuat Yunho kembali tersadar. Ada pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Jaejongie? Nama itu terpampang di layar ponselnya. Baru sepuluh menit yang lalu namja itu pergi, sekarang dia sudah mengirim pesan pada Yunho? Segera di bukanya pesan itu.

'Jangan lupa makan, jangan lupa gosok gigi sebelum tidur dan jangan tidur terlalu malam! Kutunggu kau besok di rumahku jam delapan pagi tepat! kalau kau terlambat atau tidak datang, mulutku tidak bisa dikunci rapat-rapat lagi! araseo?"

Yunho tersenyum geli membacanya. Namja itu benar-benar lucu. Lihat saja apa yang dikatakannya. Dia mengancam Yunho seperti seorang kekasih yang mengancam kekasihnya. Ponselnya berdering lagi. Pesan dari Jaejoong lagi yang berisi alamat rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba Yunho tercenung. Selama bertahun-tahun ia tidak pernah seperti ini. Tidak pernah ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Bahkan Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang mengirim pesan kepadanya. Meskipun ia memiliki ponsel, tapi selama ini hanya Changmin atau Yoochun yang meneleponnya. Dan ia tidak pernah sekalipun menyimpan nomor mereka dalam contact listnya. Kim Jaejoong, apa maumu? Tanya Yunho dalam hati.

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Yunho berhenti di depan rumah itu jam delapan kurang lima menit. Ini hari minggu. Biasanya ia akan bangun saat matahari sudah sangat tinggi. Sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung, ia tidak tau bagaimana bisa dirinya memenuhi keinginan namja itu. Seolah ada yang menggerakkan hatinya. Ditekannya bell rumah itu beberapa kali. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita muncul dari baliknya. Ah, itu pasti Kim Ajhuma.

"An-anyeong haseo Ajhuma," sapanya gugup. Sudah bertahun-tahun, apakah dia masih mengenali Yunho?

Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya "kau teman Jongie?"

"N-ne," jawab Yunho. Sepertinya Kim Ajhuma tidak tau.

"Ah, masukklah!" Kim Ajhuma membuka pintu lebih lebar, memberi jalan untuk Yunho. "Ini pertama kalinya sejak kami pindah kemari ada teman Jongie yang berkunjung. Langsung naik ke atas saja, kamarnya ada di sudut sebelah kiri. Ada namanya di pintu kamar. Dia belum bangun tidur, kemarin aku memaksanya menonton Drama Korea Rooftop Prince hingga lewat tengah malam hahah…"

Doeeeng… !=_= muka Yunho

"Sa-saya naik ke atas dulu Ajhuma!"

"Ne, naiklah!"

Yunho menaiki tangga itu sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Kemarin jelas-jelas namja itu mengancamnya untuk tidak terlambat. Tapi sekarang? Dirinya sendiri yang belum bangun tidur, ck…

Sampai di lantai atas Yunho menoleh ke arah kiri dan mendapati sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang ada banyak aksesoris tempelan gajah. Ditengah-tengahnya ada tulisan Jaejoongie rooms. Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Namja itu benar-benar seperti bocah. Dan bisa-bisanya bocah itu mengancam Yunho.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam. Ia mengernyit saat melihat kamar Jaejoong yang di dominasi oleh warna hitam dan putih itu. Kamar minimalis yang benar-benar rapi. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang masih bergelung dalam selimut putih hangatnya itu. Yunho menutup pintu kemudian menghampiri namja itu.

Beruang jelek? Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat membaca tulisan di baju teddy bear coklat besar yang tengah dipeluk Jaejoong. Namja itu masih memejamkan matanya. Sesaat, Yunho menikmati pemandangan itu. Wajah Jaejoong yang sedang tidur, benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat. Tiba-tiba bibirnya menyeringai. Tidak ada salahnya mengerjai namja cantik itu bukan?

Yunho berlutut di lantai, di samping ranjang namja itu. didekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga namja itu. lalu ditiup-tiupnya perlahan.

Jaejoong mulai bergerak gelisah. Yunho tersenyum setan. Masih diteruskannya tingkahnya itu.

"Nghh~" Jaejoong melenguh pelan sambil berbalik, menyibak selimut yang menutupi bahunya. Memperlihatkan bahu dan dadanya yang seputih susu tanpa cacat.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Yunho berdetak kencang melihat namja yang hanya memakai singlet tipis itu. Oh ayolah, dia namja normal bukan? Kenapa namja di hadapannya ini begitu menggoda?

"Nghh…" Jaejoong melenguh lagi sambil menguap lebar. Perlahan matanya mengerjap.

"Pagi baby," bisik Yunho pelan.

1…

2…

3…

Loading Please…

"MWO?" namja itu terkesiap dan langsung bangun. Membuatnya mengerang pelan sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Terlambat bangun eoh?" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong memutar kepalanya "Yu-yun…"

"Kau harus dihukum," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Jaejoong menatap horor "Ma-mau apa kau?" tanyanya sambil beringsut ke sudut karena Yunho perlahan naik ke tempat tidurnya, mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana dengan morning kiss hmm?"

Mata Jaejoong terbelak. Jantungnya ingin meloncat keluar seketika. Ia bahkan tidak mampu bergerak saat kening Yunho sudah menempel di keningnya. Mata musang itu mengunci tatapannya.

Yunho tersenyum puas dalam hati melihat wajah pucat di depannya itu. Tapi ia tidak menyangkal bahwa jantungnya berdegup cepat. Mata doe itu seperti ingin menyedotnya.

Cup…

Mata Jaejoong melebar. Nafasnya berhenti saat Yunho dengan lembut memanggut bibirnya. Mereka berciuman tanpa menutup mata.

Oh shit. Yunho mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa bibir itu terasa begitu manis? Membuatnya ingin merasakan lebih. Tapi ini tidak boleh. Yunho melepaskan bibir Jaejoong yang masih membeku itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mandi juga, aku yang akan memandikanmu," bisik Yunho dengan tatapan nakalnya.

Loading please…

"MWO?" Jaejoong tersentak sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho dari hadapannya. Namja itu meloncat bangun dan langsung masuk kamar mandi.

BLAAAM

Pintu tertutup keras diiringi senyum geli Yunho. Well, namja itu sangat menarik. Perhatiannya kembali lagi pada boneka beruang besar yang ada di sampingnya. Bukankah selama ini Jaejoong mencintai gajah? Lalu kenapa ada boneka beruang di sini?

Beruang jelek. Tulisan di baju itu kembali mengingatkan Yunho saat dulu waktu ia masih kecil. Jaejoong selalu mengatainya beruang jelek saat kesal. Entah kenapa ia melihat beruang itu seperti melihat dirinya sendiri. Tapi mengingat tadi kalau namja itu tidur sambil memeluk beruang itu, membuat Yunho gugup seketika.

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap masam pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Berbeda dengan namja di sebelahnya yang menatap dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun lebih, dan Jaejoong mengajaknya pergi ke taman hiburan. Well, kalau Jaejoong adalah yeoja dan mereka sedang berkencan itu sangat wajar. Tapi saat ini? Ia bersama dengan namja yang tingkahnya hampir mirip dengan bocah. Sekali lagi, dia adalah NAMJA!

"Kau benar-benar ingin dibunuh kim Jaejoong," desis Yunho, tapi sepertinya namja di sebelahnya itu tidak mendengarkannya.

"Yunho ah, ayo kita beli permen kapas!" ajaknya riang sambil menarik tangan Yunho.

Yunho bergeming di tempatnya. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Membuat Jaejoong mengernyit pelan "Kalau kau tidak mau_"

"Ara, ara!" potong Yunho sambil berjalan dengan wajah kusut.

Mereka berdua membeli permen kapas. Err… sebenarnya hanya Jaejoong yang membeli sementara Yunho harus mendelik beberapa kali saat jaejoong menyuapkan permen kapas itu ke dalam mulutnya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi melihat tawa renyah Jaejoong entah kenapa emosi Yunho meluap begitu saja.

"Aah… Ini benar-benar enak… Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan permen ini," kata Jaejoong saat menjilati jari-jarinya yang terkena sisa-sisa permen kapas.

Melihat itu reflek Yunho merebut jari-jari Jaejoong lalu mengulumnya "Ini lebih manis…"

BLUSH…

Wajah namja itu memerah seketika. Jarinya yang terasa hangat di dalam mulut Yunho, serta gerakan lidah basah yang menjilati jarinya, membuat pipinya memanas.

"Aigoo… Lihat adik kakak itu sangat akur," komentar Ajhuma yang berada di dekat mereka.

Jaejoong langsung menarik jari-jarinya sambil menundukkan wajah dalam-dalam. Ia benar-benar malu.

"Apa kami terlihat adik kakak Ajhuma?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong menatap heran. "Hubungan kami lebih dari sekedar adik kakak," tambahnya lagi sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

Untuk kesekian kalinya jantung Jaejoong hampir meloncat keluar sementara Yunho menggiringnya pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Ajhuma yang masih terbengong itu.

"Yu-yun, apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Jaejoong begitu mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho datar sambil melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Kau bilang… Kalau hubungan kita…"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat Ajhuma itu shock! Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar lucu," saut Yunho acuh.

Jaejoong tersenyum sedikit kecewa. Ah ternyata… Tadinya ia berfikir kalau… Tunggu dulu! Apa tadi ia berfikir kalau Yunho dan dirinya adalah… aiish… Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jaejoong?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap aneh.

"Uh?" Jaejoong mengerjap pelan. Astaga… Apa Yunho baru saja melihatnya sedang memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri? Itu pasti sangat aneh. "A-aniyo… Kau tunggu di sini sebentar! Jangan sampai hilang, arachi?" perintah namja yang kemudian langsung berlari pergi itu.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Jaejoong seperti eomma yang sedang berbicara kepada anaknya saja. Jangan sampai hilang? Hello… Yunho tau di mana pintu keluar taman hiburan ini. benar-benar menggelikan.

Yunho mendecak kesal saat Jaejoong tidak juga muncul. Namja itu melirik jam tangannya sambil menghembuskan nafas keras. Tiba-tiba beberapa gelembung sabun menerpa tubuhnya. Awalnya ia acuh, tapi semakin lama gelembung-gelembung sabun itu semakin banyak. Membuatnya terpaksa menoleh.

"YAA!" teriaknya begitu tau siapa oknum yang melakukannya.

Jaejoong tertawa riang sambil meniupkan gelembung sabun itu lagi "Ini sangat menyenangkan, kau mau mencobanya Yunho ah?"

Yunho berdecak kesal sambil melangkah pergi.

"Yaa tunggu aku!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari menyusulnya.

**.**

**.**

"Ini yang terakhir, setelah itu kita pulang!" kata Yunho datar.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sejenak kemudian mengangguk pelan "Baiklah…" jawabnya pasrah.

Seharian ini mereka sudah mencoba berbagai jenis permainan. Bahkan sampai naik kuda putar dan bianglala. Dan sekarang, Jaejoong memaksa untuk naik roller coaster.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong belum pernah naik roller coaster. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Tapi ia ingin namja itu merasakan sesuatu. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat pengamannya terkunci.

"Kau takut?"

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tersenyum ceria "Ini akan sangat menyenangkan Yunho ah. Kau bisa berteriak sepuasmu," berhasil, Yunho tidak curiga kepadanya.

"Kau yakin mau duduk paling depan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pasti.

Perlahan kereta itu mulai berjalan. Yunho menghela nafas pelan. Ia benar-benar seperti appa yang sedang menemani anaknya. Semakin lama laju kereta itu semakin cepat.

"AAAAAAAKKH…" teriakkan itu mulai terdengar.

Yunho menoleh, menatap namja di sebelahnya yang menutup matanya sambil berteriak keras-keras. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum. Pandangannya beralih ke depan lagi. Ia mulai memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kuat wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja kereta memelan kemudian berhenti tepat di tengah puncak sebelum akhirnya meluncur cepat ke bawah.

"AAAAAAAAKKKH…." Kali ini Yunho ikut berteriak. Sekilas semua yang disimpannya di dalam hati, dikeluarkannya bersama teriakan itu.

Ungkapan marah, kecewa, sedih kepada orang-orang yang meninggalkannya, ia keluarkan semua. Isak tangis yang keluar, kekesalan dan kata-kata yang teredam, diteriakkannya dengan kuat kepada angin. Saat kereta perlahan berhenti di tempat awal, ia merasa sedikit lega.

**.**

**.**

"Hoeek…" Jaejoong memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke dalam tong sampah.

Wajah namja itu pucat dan keringat dingin, mengalir di pelipisnya. Yunho menyodorkan sebotol air mineral untuk membasuh mulutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah sementara Yunho memapahnya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku. "Tunggu sebentar!" kata namja bermata musang itu kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ia masih berusaha menetralkan perutnya yang terasa di aduk-aduk. Dipejamkannya matanya erat-erat mencoba menghirup udara.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mendapati Yunho sedang menempelkan sebotol minuman pada pipinya.

"Minumlah," katanya sambil membukakan botol itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah menerimanya lalu meneguk isinya.

"HOEEEEEK…" seketika ia memuntahkan kembali minuman itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya panjang-panjang.

Yunho tergelak melihatnya. Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya dengan panik. Minuman itu terasa sangat asam. Disambarnya botol air mineral tadi di sebelahnya lalu di teguknya.

"YAA! Kau ingin meracuniku huh?" bentaknya pada Yunho yang masih tertawa.

Yunho meredakan tawanya sambil berjongkok di depan laki-laki itu. Diraihnya botol minuman yang tadi di berikannya pada Jaejoong di kursi, di sebelah Jaejoong duduk.

"Seratus persen vitamin C asli," bacanya pada label botol itu, lalu ditatapnya Jaejoong "Seharusnya kau membacanya lebih dulu," ia masih tertawa geli.

"Mana aku sempat membacanya?" kesal Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lembut, diraihnya tangan Jaejoong lalu meletakkan botol itu dalam genggaman laki-laki itu "Minumlah perlahan, rasa asam dapat menetralisir rasa mual dalam perutmu,"

Jaejoong menatap yunho ragu. Tapi dicobanya juga. Ia mengernyit pelan saat merasakannya. Tapi lama-lama bibirnya membentuk senyuman "Kau benar, rasa mualnya berkurang banyak,"

"Kalau kau meminta untuk naik itu lagi, aku benar-benar akan menjatuhkanmu dari namsan tower!" kata Yunho yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh lalu tersenyum "Yunho ah bagaimana rasanya?"

Yunho menoleh, menatap tidak mengerti.

"Setelah berteriak tadi, apakah terasa sedikit lega? Kudengar jika kita berteriak keras sekali, beban yang terasa akan sedikit berkurang,"

DEG

Jadi namja cantik itu sengaja mengajaknya naik roller coaster itu karena dirinya? Walaupun namja itu akan muntah-muntah nantinya. Yunho kembali teringat wajah datar Jaejoong saat pengaman dikunci. Oh dear… Jadi Jaejoong melakukan ini untuknya?

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Yunho tersentak. Ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya masih menatap Jaejoong. Tapi meskipun begitu ia enggan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yu-yun_"

CUP

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho mengecup bibirnya. Belum rasa kagetnya hilang, bibir Yunho kembali menekan bibirnya. Kali ini melumatnya lembut.

"Mmhh…" mata Jaejoong terpejam saat merasakan bibir lembut Yunho yang menghisap bibirnya bergantian. Tangannya mencengkeram erat jaket namja itu.

Ada perasaan damai yang mengalir saat keduanya menikmati sentuhan tekanan itu. Sesuatu asing yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan sistem saraf. Yunho melepaskan bibir Jaejoong dengan nafas tersegal. Ia membiarkan jantungnya berdetak liar.

"Sudah malam, ayo pulang!" katanya pelan lalu beranjak dari duduk. Tapi tangannya tertahan cekalan Jaejoong.

"Y-yun… Tinggalkah bersamaku!"

Namja itu melebarkan matanya "Mwo?"

Masih dengan menunduk Jaejoong menjawab "Tinggalkah dengan kami, bersamaku,"

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Woaaa… thanks banget buat readers yang udah baca. Terlebih yang udah ripiu, yang nggak bisa saya sebutin satu-satu, saya gak nyangka kalian suka tulisan hasil dari sampah otak saya u_u #terharu. Sebenernya ini udah mau di publis dari kemarin, berhubung ada masalah yang nyantol dalam hidup saya, jadi agak molor. Next part semoga mod saya dapet jadi bisa ngetik cepet. **

**Sekali lagi thanks, see you next day, sayonara ^^**


	5. mine

**Not Alone**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka**

**Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, Vea, Readers,dll cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****4**

**Mine!**

**.**

**.**

"Tinggalah dengan kami, bersamaku…"

Yunho terpaku mendengar permintaan itu. sedetik kemudian matanya menajam "Apa maksudmu Kim Jaejoong?" desisnya.

"Aku ingin kau tinggal di rumahku!"

"Tidak lucu!"

"Memang tidak, kali ini kau bebas memilih! Pikirkanlah baik-baik, hanya saja… jika dalam waktu seminggu kau tidak mau, jangan salahkan aku kalau berita tentangmu bocor!" saut Jaejoong cuek sambil beranjak dari duduknya lalu melegang pergi.

Yunho membulatkan mata tidak percaya "Mwoya? Pilihan apa itu?" teriaknya.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menjulurkan lidah "Yunnie bear jelek, kau memang tidak punya pilihan!" tawanya reyah.

Yunho mematung di tempatnya. Sebenarnya apa mau Jaejoong. Dan mengapa ia tidak bisa melawan sama sekali? KENAPA?

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan dengan semangat memasuki gerbang sekolahan saat seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Ia berhenti lalu menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang namja sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Kau kim jaejoong yang baru pindah dua minggu itu bukan?"

"Y-ye,"

"Aku Choi Siwon, kau ingat?"

Namja itu memiringkan kepalanya sejenak "Aah… Kita pernah satu sekolah dulu saat kecil,"

"Tepat sekali!" Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Waah… Sekarang kita satu sekolah lagi…"

"Ne, aku ada di kelas 3-D, kau di 3-A bukan?"

"Eum,"

"Oppaa~ Sedang apa kau?" tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis datang dan menghampiri Siwon.

"Ahra ya, lihat ada Jaejoong, kau masih ingat dia?"

Gadis itu menatap Jaejoong lekat "Kau Jongie Oppa?" pekiknya dan langsung bergelayut di lengan Jaejoong. "Aigooo… Sekarang kau sangat tampan Oppa…"

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil "Kau tidak berubah Ahra ya, kau sekolah di sini juga?"

"Eum, aku ditingkat dua… Kau kelas berapa Oppa?"

"3-A,"

"Jeongmaal? Berarti kau sekelas dengan Yunho Oppa? Gyaaa…"

"Err… Sebenarnya dia sebangku denganku,"

"Mwo? Oppaaa kau harus membantukuuu…"

"Eh, bantu apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung sementara siwon tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku sangat menyukai Yunho Oppa, tapi dia seperti beruang mengerikan… Bantu aku untuk berkenalan dengannya Oppaaa~ Jebal…"

Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya canggung "Se-sebenarnya aku juga sama takutnya denganmu…"

"Paling tidak aku ingin memberikannya sesuatu…" rengek Ahra "Ah changkaman," gadis itu membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan "Tadi aku membawa salad buah, tolong berikan kepadanya Oppa. Kau harus memastikan dia memakannya, ne?"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Jebaaal…."

"Ba-baiklah…"

"Ahra ya, kenapa kau begitu centil?" komentar Siwon dan disetujui oleh seluruh Yunjae Shiper.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Oppa! Jae Oppa, gomawo… Aku ke kelas dulu ne? Anyeong!" gadis itu melangkah pergi dengan riang.

"Hhah… Apa yang harus kukatakan nanti?" keluh Jaejoong.

SET

"Eh?" namja itu mengerjap kaget saat Siwon merebut kotak itu.

"Biar aku yang makan, nanti kusampaikan pada ahra kalau Yunho sudah memakannya," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi itu bohong…"

"Aku tau seperti apa Yunho, Jae. Sebaiknya kita tidak mencari masalah dengannya. Apalagi kau baru mengenalnya, bisa-bisa dia memakanmu!"

Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah. Entah mendengar kata 'memakanmu' membuatnya teringat ciuman Yunho yang sepertinya memang benar-benar akan memakan bibirnya.

"Jangan takut, dia tidak akan berulah kalau tidak diganggu," kata Siwon yang mengira kalau Jaejoong ketakutan karena kata-katanya. Wajar karena ia tidak tau kalau Jaejoong dulu adalah tetangga sekaligus teman Yunho. Karena saat itu sekolah Jaejoong berbeda dengan sekolah Yunho.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bell berbunyi. Sudah waktunya masuk. Keduanya berjalan ke kelas bersama-sama tanpa menyadari bahwa di sana, ada seseorang yang sedang menatap ke duanya. Ada rasa marah, kesal, dan kecewa di dalam tatapannya.

**.**

**.**

Kelas pertama pagi itu adalah pelajaran sejarah. Karena Seongsaengnim sedikit tidak enak badan, mereka hanya di tugaskan untuk membuat rangkuman materi sementara guru itu pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas bosan sambil menggigit-gigit ujung dasinya. Buku-bukunya berserakan tanpa ada niat untuk di sentuhnya.

BRAAK…

Pintu kelas terbuka lalu tertutup dengan keras saat seseorang masuk ke dalam. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum lebar melihat orang yang baru masuk itu. Jung Yunho… Laki-laki itu menatap Jaejoong sesaat dengan wajah datarnya lalu berjalan dan menghempaskan diri di bangkunya.

"Yunho ah, kenapa baru datang?" tanya Jaejoong langsung begitu Yunho duduk di bangkunya.

Yunho hanya diam saja sambil mengotak-atik ipodnya tanpa memperdulikan namja itu. Tidak ditanggapi Yunho, Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Eh, dasimu…"

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" sautnya dingin tanpa menoleh.

Alih-alih sedih, Jaejoong malah tertawa kecil. Jari-jari mungilnya yang terdapat dua buah cincin di jari manis dan jari telunjuk meraih simpul dasi Yunho. Membuat namja itu kaget.

"Simpulmu salah…" katanya lembut sambil melepas lagi simpul dasi itu lalu membenarkannya.

Sial… Tubuh Yunho terasa membeku. Ia hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan debaran jantung yang menggila.

"Nah, sudah selesai," Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Ia kembali menatap Yunho "Kau sudah sarapan tadi pagi? Aku membawa Sushi, kau suka bukan?"

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya tidak mengerti. Tadi pagi ia merasa marah, kesal, dan kecewa saat Jaejoong tertawa bersama orang lain. Apalagi saat gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengannya. Yunho merasa ia sudah dilupakan. Jaejoong mengobrol terus dengan namja itu hingga melupakan Yunho. Namja itu tidak memakaikan dasi untuk yunho seperti biasanya. Dan ia mulai sadar kalau ia sendirian… Dan akan selalu sendiri…

"Yunho ah, Yunho? Kenapa kau melamun?" Jaejoong mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho.

Namja itu mengerjap kaget lalu menepis tangan Jaejoong dengan kasar "Diam, kalau kau ganggu aku akan kukirim kau ke neraka!" katanya dingin.

Lagi, Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa namja di sebelahnya ini masih juga dingin? Apa itu karena tawarannya untuk tinggal bersama? Jaejoong melakukan itu hanya ingin Yunho merasakan hidup di tengah keluarga. Appa dan Eommanya tidak keberatan kalau Yunho tinggal bersama. Apalagi Appanya sering pergi keluar kota dan menginap, bukankah ada banyak laki-laki di rumahnya yang menjaga Eomma Jaejoong itu lebih baik? Mereka juga sudah tau kehidupan Yunho dan malah mendukung Jaejoong agar Yunho tinggal bersama mereka.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan. Ia harus bersabar bukan?

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Beberapa hari ini Yunho jarang sekali terlihat di sekolah. Sepertinya ia selalu menghindari pembicaraan dengan Jaejoong. Membuat namja itu kesal. Bahkan pesan dan panggilan Jaejoong tidak dijawab semuanya. Hari ini Jaejoong nekat untuk membolos di kelas pertama. Pagi-pagi ia sudah duduk di atap menunggu Yunho. Dan benar saja, namja itu datang tepat saat bell masuk berbunyi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yunho datar saat melihat Jaejoong ada di balkon atap.

"Menunggumu!" jawab jaejoong singkat.

"Untuk?"

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Kau mau tinggal di rumahku? Orang tuaku tidak keberatan Yunho ah,"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli kepadaku?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho terdiam "Aku ingin mengembalikan semua waktu yang tidak kita lalui bersama… Terus terang saja aku tidak ingin kau melupakanku Yunho, kau… kau penting untukku…" jawab Jaejoong sambil menunduk. Wajahnya mulai terlihat merah.

"Aku mau tinggal bersamamu, dengan satu syarat!"

Namja itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yunho dengan bingung "Syarat?"

"Aku gay Kim Jaejoong, apa kau tidak jijik kepadaku?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong membelakkan mata doenya sempurna. Tidak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Aku bersedia tinggal bersamamu asal kau menjadi milikku!" tambah Yunho.

Jaejoong masih tercenung. Ia masih tidak menyangka… Tapi, saat melihat Yunho, ia juga merasakan hal yang aneh. Jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar. Apakah itu artinya dia juga gay?

"Kalau kau tidak mau, lupakan permintaanmu itu, silahkan kau bocorkan semuanya aku tidak keberatan. Aku sudah mengambil resiko ini untukmu Jaejoongie,"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar panggilan Yunho untuknya. Itu terdengar sangat manis. "Ba-baiklah… aku, aku bersedia..."

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Apakah Jaejoong benar-benar bersedia? Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang dimintanya tadi. Ia bahkan masih ragu apakah dirinya benar-benar gay atau bukan. Ia tidak tertarik pada namja. Well, pengecualian untuk namja bernama Kim Jaejoong. Saat bersama namja itu, ia lupa bahwa ada ratusan juta gadis di dunia ini dan ia lupa bahwa Jaejoong adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Ka-kau serius?" kini Yunho yang menjadi ragu.

Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa berani menatapnya. Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, meraih dagu namja itu lalu mengangkatnya.

CHUP~

Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikannya pada namja yang menatapnya terkejut itu. "Sekali kau bersedia, kau akan terikat olehku selamanya Jongie... Apa kau benar-benar bersedia?" bisik Yunho pelan namun tegas. Ditatapnya Jaejoong tepat di manik mata.

Seolah tersihir oleh tatapan musang itu, Jaejoong menggerakkan bibirnya "Ne, aku bersedia..."

CHUP~  
Lagi. Bibir Yunho mengecup bibir cherry itu. Kali ini melumatnya lembut lebih lama. Mereka bahkan tidak tau bagaimana dunia bisa berputar dan berjalan seperti ini. Apakah rasa itu benar-benar ada, akan seperti apa nantinya, tidak ada yang tau...

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Senang melihatmu lagi Yunho ah, kenapa saat itu kau tidak bilang pada Ajhuma?" sambut Eomma Kim saat Yunho tiba di sana.

Yunho tersenyum kecil "Mianhae Ajhuma..."

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang panggil aku Eomma ne? Dan panggil Ajhusi, Appa. Kau keberatan?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan masih tersenyum.

"Karena rumah ini tidak terlalu besar, kau sekamar dengan Jongie. Jangan ragu untuk berbicara kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau sudah kami anggap anak sendiri Yunho ah,"

"Ajhu_ ah, Eomma gomawo,"

Kim Eomma memberikan pelukan hangat pada Yunho. Pelukan seorang Eomma yang tidak pernah Yunho rasakan. "Jja, naiklah ke atas dan bersihkan dirimu. Akan kupanggil saat makan malam!"

"Ne Eomma," jawab keduanya kompak lalu naik ke lantai atas, ke kamar Jaejoong.

"Yunho!"

HUP

Reflek Yunho menangkap sesuatu yang dilempar Jaejoong. Ia tertegun saat melihat boneka gajah itu.

"Jangan membuangnya lagi ne? Kau sama saja dengan membuangku kalau kau membuang Boo,"

Yunho tersenyum sambil meraba kulit boneka gajah yang halus itu. "Boojae..."

Gerakan Jaejoong mengaduk-aduk lemari terhenti saat mendengar panggilan itu. Ia menoleh, menatap Yunho dengan kening mengerut.

"Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu. Karena kau menyayangi Boo, jadi aku memanggilmu Boojae..."

Jaejoong memalingkan wajah dengan gugup. Wajahnya terasa panas sekarang "Ter-terserah kau saja,"

"Oh ya Jae, kenapa ada boneka beruang di sini? Dulu kau sering mengataiku dengan 'beruang jelek' seperti yang tertulis di baju boneka ini. Aku merasa boneka ini adalah diriku. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka dengan sebutan itu, tapi mengingat setiap malam kau memeluk boneka beruang ini, aku merasa kalau sebenarnya kau ingin memelukku,"

"A-apa maksudmu... Itu hadiah dari appaku,"

"Hmm... Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak perlu memeluk boneka ini lagi sekarang, karena aku yang akan memelukmu setiap malam. Kau setuju?"

BLUSH...  
wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah "A-aku mandi dulu!" sautnya sambil cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam pintu kamar mandi tanpa menatap Yunho. Membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan.

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Sunday...

"Yunho ah, lihat ini!" pinta Jaejoong dengan wajah ceria.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunho sambil mengerutkan kening melihat gulungan kertas yang ketika dibuka akan menggelinding sepanjang lima meter panjangnya.

"Ini adalah daftar kegiatan kita di hari minggu!" jawab Jaejoong riang.

"Daftar kegiatan? Bukankah itu daftar kencan kita eoh?" goda Yunho.

BLUSH...

Wajah Jaejoong mulai memerah "Yun-yunho ah..."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Minggu kemarin kita sudah ke taman hiburan, minggu ini kita menonton film dan main di game center ne?"

"Ne," jawab Yunho pasrah.

**.**

**.**

Next Sunday...

"Yunho ah, ayo kita pergi ke Namsan Tower lalu main sky!"

"Sky?"

"Ne, aku sudah lama tidak main sky! Nanti kita makan Sup Miso juga ne?"

"Ne..."

**.**

**.**

Next next Sunday...

"Yunho ah, cuacanya sangat cerah bukan?"

"Ne,"

"Kita ke pantai! Kajja! kita kumpulkan Kerang yang banyak. Aku juga ingin menangkap ubur-ubur!"

"Ubur-ubur?"

"Ne!"

**.**

**.**

Next next next Sunday...

"Yunho ah, kau lihat ini?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tiket ke kebun binatang!"

"Mwo?"

"Ayo kita pergi ke sana!"

"Shiero!"

"Ayo ayo ayooo~ kita pergi ne? Aku ingin melihat Gajaaah~"

Yunho nabok jidat.

.

**.**

**.**

Next next next next Sunday...

"Yunhoo ah, nanti malam kita makan Ikan bakar, bagaimana?"

"Hmm... Kedengarannya enak,"

"Kalau begitu jja, Kita memancing di sungai!"

"Memanciiing?"

**.**

**.**

Next... (itung sendiri) Sunday...

"Jae, kita di rumah saja ne? Aku lelah..."

"Aniyoo... kau sudah tidur lama! Hari ini temani Jongie ke Istana Joseon!"

"Istanaa? Shieroo!"

"Jebaaal... Jongie ingin lihat tempat syutingnya Rooftop Prince..."

!=_= "Ani!"

"Jadi kau tidak mau? Baiklah besok berita_"

"Ne, ne, neee!"

**.**

**.**

"Haah... " Jaejoong menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur sementara Yunho melepas jaketnya lalu menggantungnya di belakang pintu.

Seharian ini mereka membantu Eomma dan Appa mereka yang akan pergi ke Pulau Jejju. Appa Kim mendapat tugas di sana dan juga harus menghadiri perayaan perusahaan. Karena itu Eomma Kim ikut juga. Yunho dan Jaejoong baru saja pulang mengantar mereka ke bandara.

"Kau lelah boo?" tanya Yunho sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong.

"Aniyo... apa yang harus kita lalukan sekarang? Seharusnya tadi kita pergi ke Pulau Nami..."

"Kita bisa pergi minggu depan,"

"Kau benar... Ini masih jam tujuh malam, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Yunho terdiam sesaat, lalu ia menatap Jaejoong "Aku hanya ingin memelukmu..." bisiknya sambil merengkuh tubuh namja itu.

"Yun-yunho..." Jaejoong langsung gugup begitu lengan Yunho melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"Boojae..."

"N-ne?"

"Apa kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

"A-apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan olahraga malam hmm?"

"Ye?" kening Jaejoong mengerut kemudian langsung menoleh ke samping dan tidak menyadari kalau wajah Yunho begitu dekat hingga hidungnya membentur hidung Yunho.

"Seperti ini,"

CHUP...

Mata Jaejoong melebar saat Yunho menciumnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau suka?" bisik Yunho pelan lalu melumat bibir cherry itu tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Mmmhh..." Jaejoong melenguh pelan saat Yunho menyesap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Rasanya seperti ada aliran listrik kecil yang mengalir ditubuhnya, mengaduk-aduk perutnya.

Namja itu masih terus melumat bibir semerah cherry itu. menekannya semakin dalam hingga tanpa sadar, tubuhnya sudah bergerak, merubah posisi menjadi di atas Jaejoong.

"Nghh..." bunyi decakan mulai memenuhi ruangan itu.

Yunho membuka bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya sambil memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Menukar saliva. Nafas Jaejoong mulai tersegal hingga akhirnya Yunho melepaskan ciumannya.

"Haaahhh..." Jaejoong menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sementara bibir Yunho kini berpindah ke lehernya. Namja itu menghirup aroma Jaejoong dalam-dalam sambil mengecupi kulit leher seputih susu itu.

"Uunghh..." Jaejoong melenguh pelan saat merasakan lidah Yunho yang basah menjilati telinganya.

Nafas Yunho mulai berat, jari-jarinya membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong tanpa disadari namja itu.

"Aaahh..." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menghisap kulit bahunya yang terbuka dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan bercak merah. Jaejoong menggeliat dalam dekapan Yunho, membuat bagian bawah mereka saling bergesekkan. Membangunkan sesuatu yang tertidur. Well, sepertinya malam ini akan sangat panjang dan menyenangkan...

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Maaf yang menunggu-nunggu rate M, otak saya nggak sanggup bikinnya TT_TT**

**Keburu mimisan duluan, jadi segitu aja, lanjutkan dengan imaginasi kalian yang libih liar kekekek... makasi lagi buat yang udah baca dan ripiu. Tetap ditunggu kripik pedasnya****, see you next day, sayonara ^^**


	6. Alone

**Not Alone**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka**

**Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, Vea, Readers,dll cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****5**

**Alone!**

**.**

**.**

"Yaa Kim Jaejoong, kenapa kau meninggalkanku pagi tadi eoh?"

Mata doe itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, menatap apa saja asal bukan mata musang itu "A-aku… Aku belum mengerjakan PR, jadi datang lebih awal," jawabnya gugup.

"Hmm… Benarkah?" bisik Yunho sambil mengurung miliknya di antara kedua lengan.

"Y-yun… ini di sekolah…"

"Lalu?"

"Ba-bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

Namja itu terdiam. Lalu perlahan ia mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya, membebaskan namja cantik itu dari kurungan lengannya. Ada rasa kecewa dalam tatapannya yang tidak dilihat oleh namja cantik yang sedang menunduk itu.

Kim Jaejoong tidak ingin orang lain tau tentang mereka. Well, itu sedikit membuat Yunho kecewa.

"Araseo," ia mengelus lembut rambut Jaejoong lalu pergi begitu saja.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia sangat gugup saat memandang Yunho. Kejadian semalam selalu saja membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Yunho. Debaran jantungnya selalu saja menggila saat ia mengingat hal itu. Karena itu juga ia berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali tanpa menunggu Yunho.

Bell tanda berakhirnya istirahat berbunyi. Sambil menahan sedikit rasa perih di bagian pantatnya –well, kalian pasti tau apa yang sudah terjadi- ia berjalan perlahan menuju kelasnya tanpa menyadari ada yang menatapnya dari tadi.

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Jae, kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau dan Yunho menjadi akrab," komentar Junsu tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang berdiskusi soal matematika.

"Ah? A-aniyo… Biasa saja…"

"Bagiku itu luar biasa! Sebelumnya Yunho tidak pernah bergaul dengan sembarang orang. Yeah… kau pasti mengerti siapa yang kumaksud. Orang-orang yang sama berandalannya, Park Yoochun dan Shim Changmin. Jadi menurutku sangat aneh kalau dia sedikit -aku bilang sedikit- baik kepadamu,"

"Err… Entahlah…" Jaejoong hanya meringis kecil. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kepada Junsu jika mereka sudah mengenal sejak kecil.

"Yaa, menurutmu apa dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Mwo? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau harus berhati-hati Jae, kau bisa kena masalah nanti,"

"N-ne," Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dalam hati ia tertawa. Sepertinya sudah terlambat. Ia sudah terkena masalah itu. Masalah tidak bisa lepas dari jung Yunho, benar bukan?

**.**

**.**

"Yeoboseo?"

"Yunho, kau ada di mana?"

"Siapa ini?"

"Ini Appa!"

"Oh ternyata kau, ada apa?"

"Apa kau sedang ada di sekolah? Bisa menemuiku sepulang sekolah nanti? Kutunggu kau di rumah!"

"Kalau aku ingat,"

Klik…

Yunho memasukkan lagi ponsel itu ke dalam sakunya. Diliriknya jam tangan yang dipakainya. Saat ini pasti pelajaran Biologi. Well, Kim Seongsaengnim tidak terlalu cerewet, tidak masalah kalau ia mengikuti pelajaran itu meskipun ujung-ujungnya tertidur. Salahkan otaknya yang jenius hingga guru-guru tidak bisa protes karena nilai Jung Yunho selama ini selalu di atas rata-rata.

**.**

**.**

"Yunho…" bisik Jaejoong pelan "Kau tidak pulang?"

Laki-laki itu tetap tidak bergeming. Nafasnya masih terdengar teratur.

CUP…

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di pipinya. Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri dengan apa yang baru dilakukannya. Jantungnya jadi berdebar-debar. Well, sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai aroma namja itu.

Cup cup cup… dikecupnya berkali-kali pipi namja itu tanpa sadar kalau jiwa Yunho sudah kembali dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho masih memejamkan mata.

DEG

Namja cantik itu tersentak. Wajahnya mulai memerah "Ka-kau sudah bangun?"

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita hmm?" tanya Yunho sambil membuka matanya.

"Me-mereka sudah pulang…" jawab Jaejoong gugup tanpa berani memandang Yunho "Ayo kita pulang,"

Cup…

Jaejoong membelakkan matanya kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho mengecup bibirnya "Aku masih ada urusan, pulanglah sendiri,"

"Urusan?"

"Ne, lagipula jika ada yang melihat kita bersama kau pasti tidak akan nyaman,"

"Ani_"

"Aku pergi dulu," potong Yunho lalu mengecup kening namja itu kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Bukan begitu Yun…" lirih Jaejoong sambil menatap sosok Yunho yang mulai menjauh. "Aku tadi hanya malu melihatmu dan tanpa sadar mengucapkan hal itu…"

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, ada apa?" tanya Yunho langsung saat tiba dihadapan appanya.

"Bisa kau duduk dulu?"

Yunho menatap tajam sebentar kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah itu.

"Hmm begini… Appa akan menikah lagi…"

Beberapa detik dalam keheningan…

"Well, selamat," ucap Yunho acuh. "Hanya itu saja yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Dia orang Korea juga. Salah satu pegawai di perusahaan cabang London. Seminggu lagi kami akan menikah dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Yunho menatap datar "Apa pikir aku mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku meragukan hal itu! Tapi dia wanita yang baik dan menyayangi anak-anak, dan dia juga meminta… Dia memintamu untuk tinggal bersama kami di sana. Kuharap kau setuju,"

"Sayangnya aku tidak setuju!" jawab Yunho sambil beranjak dari duduknya "Sampaikan ucapan selamat dariku, semoga kalian bahagia,"

"Jika kau tidak mau tinggal di sana, setidaknya hadirilah pernikahan kami. Dia benar-benar berharap kau ada di sana,"

"Akan kupikirkan!" jawab Yunho acuh sambil berjalan pergi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan tiket untukmu, besok aku akan kembali ke London!" teriak Appa Yunho tapi tidak ditanggapinya.

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Jaejoong datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Berkali-kali ia menekan nomor seseorang tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Semalam Yunho tidak pulang dan itu membuat Jaejoong sangat cemas. Ia sampai tidak bisa tidur. Sudah satu jam ia mondar-mandir di dekat tempat parkir sekolahan. Hingga bell masuk berbunyi, ia tetap di tempatnya.

"Jae Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum gugup pada gadis itu "A-aniyo…"

"Kelas sudah di mulai, kau tidak masuk?"

"A-aku masih ada urusan Ahra ya,"

"Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Jaejoong menatap gelisah. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?"

"Apa kau sedang menunggu Yunho Oppa?"

"Mwo?"

"Kemarin aku melihat kalian di koridor…"

DEG

"Kalian terlihat sangat akrab…"

GOD

"Oppa, apa kau masih ingat janjimu?" gadis itu menatap dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah-ahra ya… Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke kelas, kau pasti sudah terlambat,"

"Aku bebas kelas Oppa, ada kegiatan drama sebentar lagi untuk menyambut ulang tahun sekolah. Karena itu sebulan ini aku sangat sibuk hingga tidak sempat bertemu denganmu,"

"Be-begitu?"

"Ne, Oppa bagaimana Yunho Oppa sekarang?"

"Ung?"

"Bukankah kalian lebih akrab, jadi kau pasti tau banyak tentangnya kan?"

"Ti-tidak juga…"

Tiba-tiba saja ahra menggenggam tangan Jaejoong "Ayolah Oppa… Kau harus memberitahuku ne?"

"Aku…" Jaejoong mulai gelisah.

"Jjebaaal…" pinta Ahra "Dari dulu aku sudah menyukai Yunho Oppa, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku… Ne Oppa? Jebaaal…"

"N-ne…"

"Gyaaa… Gomawo…" jerit Ahra senang sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat "Kau yang terbaik Oppa,"

Cup…

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat gadis itu mengecup pipinya. Ia lebih membelak lagi saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya menatapnya tajam.

"Yu-yunho…"

Ahra langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik. Seketika ia ketakutan saat melihat wajah Yunho. "Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan Oppa... Aku dan Jae Oppa tidak ada_"

"Yunho ah tunggu!" pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho sudah membalikkan badannya.

Namja itu melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan mereka.

"Yunho kau salah paham!" Jaejoong berlari Menyusul yunho yang belum jauh. Ditahannya lengan laki-laki itu.

"Lepaskan aku…" desis Yunho tajam.

"Aniya, kau hanya salah paham,"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi Jae,"

"Tapi aku…"

"Aku tau kau hanya terpaksa,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku!"

DEG

Dua jantung itu sama-sama berhenti berdetak. Ahra membatu di tempatnya. Apa maksud laki-laki itu?

"Aku mencintaimu Yunho ah…"

OH GOSH…

"Kau hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku! Kau hanya kasihan kepadaku karena itu kau ingin membuatku bahagia. Karena itu kau tidak ingin semua orang tau tentang kita, kau takut orang lain tau!"

"Bukan be_"

"Kau hanya merasa bersalah karena sudah pergi meninggalkanku dulu dan kau hanya kasihan terhadapku! Kau sebenarnya normal dan tidak pernah mencintaiku!"

"Aku_"

"Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan waktu yang telah hilang. Tapi sekarang aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi! Jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi!" ucap Yunho dingin sambil menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong yang menahan lengannya dengan kasar lalu melangkah pergi.

"Yunho…" air mata Jaejoong mulai mengenang.

Kenapa semudah itu Yunho meninggalkan dirinya? Kenapa Yunho tidak bisa percaya kepadanya? Lalu, apakah hal yang mereka alami kemarin malam adalah hal yang tidak penting? Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong tidak mencintainya? Bahkan ia sudah menyerahkan tubuhnya pada laki-laki itu.

Oh God… Hati Jaejoong terasa sakit saat ini. Ada permohonan yang menggila dalam dirinya agar Yunho menoleh, menatapnya. Tapi namja itu tidak menoleh sedikit pun. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mencengkeram dasi di bagian dadanya. Terasa sesak di sana.

PLAK

Satu tamparan itu menyadarkannya.

"Kau menjijikkan Kim Jaejoong…" desis Ahra "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tau bahwa kau adalah seorang gay? Jangan mendekati Yunho Oppa! Dia milikku! Atau seisi sekolah akan tau kalau kau adalah seorang gay!"

Jaejoong menatap nanar gadis yang berjalan pergi itu. Sakit di hatinya lebih dari sekedar tamparan itu.

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Yunho duduk di salah satu bangku kantin sambil menatap tanpa ekspresi. Baru saja ia menghajar seseorang yang berani menyenggol kursi yang didudukinya. Suasana kantin yang seharusnya ramai sekarang tampak begitu suram dan gelap. Tidak seorang pun berani bersuara keras.

"Oppa mianhae… Kemarin hanya salah paham, sungguh!"

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap seorang gadis dengan wajah tertunduk berdiri di hadapannya. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada mereka. suasana senyap seketika. Mereka tau bahwa menegur Yunho itu artinya mencari mati. Dan Go Ahra, baru saja memperaktekkannya.

Pandangan Yunho tertuju ke arah di belakang Ahra. Kim Jaejoong, laki-laki itu baru saja memasuki kantin bersama Junsu dan Eunhyuk. Dan mata mereka bertemu…

Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis di depannya yang masih menunduk "Gwenchanae…" jawabnya lembut membuat gadis itu mengerjap kaget. Juga seluruh isi kantin yang mulai berbisik-bisik lirih.

"Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana jika menemaniku makan?" tawar Yunho.

Gadis itu melebarkan matanya "Jjinjayo?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja mau Oppa!" jawab Ahra cepat.

"Kalau begitu duduklah, bantu aku menghabiskan spageti ini,"

Demi tuhan Ahra tidak pernah membayangkan akan makan bersama dengan Yunho dalam satu piring! Karena jika hal itu terjadi di alam nyata, tentu saja Yunjae Shiper tidak segan-segan melempar spageti beserta piringnya ke mukanya itu.

Jaejoong tersentak saat Junsu menariknya untuk mencari tempat duduk. Namja cantik itu berusaha mengacuhkan pemandangan yang dapat merusak mata itu. Ia tau Yunho marah kepadanya. Tapi ia juga merasa sangat kecewa karena Yunho tidak percaya kepadanya. Well, sebenarnya ia tidak perduli lagi kalau semua orang tau bahwa dirinya adalah seorang gay. Tapi bukan disitu letak masalahnya. Ia hanya ingin Yunho percaya kepadanya. Hanya ingin Yunho menyadari bahwa semua yang mereka lakukan bersama bukan karena Jaejoong kasihan kepadanya.

"Kau mau makan apa Jae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku minum saja," jawabnya lemah.

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Beberapa hari tanpa perubahan. Dan sudah dua hari ini ia tidak melihat Yunho. Ada keinginan untuk menghubungi namja itu. Tapi mengingat hubungan mereka yang memburuk, niat itu hanya tersimpan dalam pikiran Jaejoong.

Penjelasan guru matematika sekaligus wali kelasnya itu tidak ada satu pun yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Matanya bengkak karena setiap pagi menangis. Seperti yeoja? Tapi ia tidak perduli. Satu-satunya alasan untuknya semangat pergi ke sekolah sudah membencinya. Yunho selalu saja bersama Ahra, memperlakukan gadis itu seperti kekasihnya. Bahkan Yunho sudah tidak mau duduk di sebelah Jaejoong lagi. Ia akan bertukar tempat duduk dengan Nickhun saat mengikuti kelas. Menyakitkan bukan?

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi wajahnya langsung berubah muram saat melihat wakil kepala sekolah yang masuk.

"Mianhae Cha Seongsaengnim, saya mendapat kabar bahwa Yunho tidak masuk karena pergi ke London_"

BRAAK...

Semua mata menoleh ke belakang dengan kaget. Jaejoong berdiri dengan kasar hingga membuat bangku bergeser keras.

"Jaejoong ssi, ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab jaejoong berlari menghampiri wakil kepala sekolah itu "Yunho pergi ke London?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

"N-ne..."

Tanpa pamit, Jaejoong langsung keluar kelas dan berlari secepatnya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Seongsaengnimnya.

Bunyi ponsel itu menghentikan larinya. Dengan cepat dirogohnya benda itu dari saku celananya. Nama Appanya berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo Appa?"

"Mianhaeyo, benar ini dengan Kim Jaejoong?"

"Ne," ia mengerutkan kening saat suara asing itu bertanya.

"Apakah anda putra dari Kim Heechul ssi?"

"Benar, ada apa?"

"Orang tua anda tewas dalam kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol tadi pagi dan sekarang ada di Rumah Sakit Seoul, dapat anda datang ke sini secepatnya?"

BRAAK...

Ponsel itu jatuh dari genggamannya. Rasanya, dunianya sudah runtuh. Well, dia sendiri kini...

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Akhir-akhir ini ngerasa galau, jadi ffnya ikut galau gyahahaha... yang ngamuk karena nggak ada adegan Ncnya, silahkan nimpukin ahra wkkakakak. Saya nggak dapet feel di part ini, bagaimana dengan kalian? Tetap ditunggu kripik pedasnya****, see you next day, sayonara ^^**


	7. we're not alone

**Not Alone**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka**

**Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, Vea, Readers,dll cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****6**

**we're not alone**

**.**

**.**

"Appa senang kau datang Yunho ah,"

"Semoga kalian bisa bahagia,"

"Yunho ah, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin tinggal bersama kami?" tanya wanita itu berharap "Mungkin kau memang masih belum bisa menerimaku sebagai ibumu, tapi kita bisa belajar sama-sama bukan?"

Mau tidak mau Yunho menyunggingkan senyumannya "Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini eomma,"

pasangan itu tersenyum bahagia saat Yunho memanggil sang wanita dengan sebutan ibu.

"Baiklah, Appa tidak akan memaksa. Kami berjanji untuk lebih sering pulang dan memperhatikanmu,"

"Mmm," Yunho mengangguk pelan.

"Kapan kau pulang ke Korea?"

"Besok aku pulang, aku masih harus sekolah,"

"Araseo,"

"Baiklah, masih banyak undangan yang harus kalian temui, aku pergi dulu,"

Yunho meninggalkan ruangan pesta itu dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. Tempat ini terasa asing untuknya. Tidak ada yang mengenalnya di sini. Tidak ada yang menegurnya. Ia benar-benar merasa sendiri. Kesendirian yang tenang dan nyaman…

Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri jalanan kota London. Ia menikmati permainan musik orang jalanan dan tanpa sadar, matanya menatap sebuah toko kecil. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam toko itu dan melihat lihat isinya. Ada banyak barang-barang antik yang di jual di situ.

Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah miniatur gajah kecil yang di pajang di dalam salah satu rak kacanya. Kim Jaejoong… Sosok itu langsung memenuhi kepalanya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah sekaligus kecewa saat memikirkan laki-laki itu. kejadian saat terakhir kali ia melihat laki-laki itu, berputar lagi di otaknya. Apa benar Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menganggapnya? Apa benar laki-laki itu hanya kasihan kepadanya? Tapi saat matanya menatap laki-laki itu, di sana hanya ada kepolosan. Lalu… kenapa Jaejoong bersedia membantu Ahra untuk mendapatkannya? Kenapa ia tidak marah kepada Ahra? Kenapa ia tidak ingin orang lain tau tentang hubungan mereka?

Memikirkan hal itu, tanpa sadar membuat wajah Yunho menjadi muram. _'Benarkah kau mencintaiku boo…?'_ lirihnya dalam batin.

"Oh sorry," seseorang tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahu Yunho. Menyadarkan laki-laki itu dari lamunannya.

"It's oke," balas Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Yunho kembali melihat-lihat barang yang ada di toko itu. Matanya menemukan sepasang cincin dalam kotak biru beludru dalam rak kaca itu.

"Sir, boleh aku melihat cincin ini?" tanyanya pada penjual.

Pria itu mengeluarkan kotak cincin itu dari dalam rak kaca lalu menunjukkannya kepada Yunho.

"Itu dibuat di tahun 1842 oleh seorang pandai besi keturunan Portugis. Ia membuat cincin itu dari campuran perak dan tembaga. Untuk kekasihnya... Yang seorang pria!"

Perhatian Yunho yang sedang mengamati cincin itu beralih pada sang penjual. "Seorang pria?" tanyanya.

"Yeah… Tapi pada saat itu hubungan antara pria dengan pria masih dianggap sesuatu yang tidak pantas. Kemudian si pandai besi akhirnya di hukum pancung. Dan kekasihnya dinikahkan dengan seorang gadis. Tapi pernikahan mereka tidak pernah bahagia. Karena itu, jika kau ingin memberikan salah satu cincin ini kepada kekasihmu sebaiknya kau mencari cincin lain. Atau hubungan kalian tidak akan pernah bahagia. Seseorang sudah pernah membuktikannya. Dia mengembalikan cincin ini tiga bulan setelah ia membelinya,"

Yunho menatap cincin itu lagi. Warna putih kelam yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran antik sebuah kata yang melingkar di cincin itu.

"_Eu sou para voce_…?" gumam Yunho membaca kata itu.

"Itu bahasa portugis, artinya '_Aku Untukmu_…'"

Dimasukkannya salah satu cincin itu ke jari manisnya, pas. "Boleh kuambil cincin ini?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya si penjual.

"Kekasihku seorang pria," jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Pagi-pagi di Korea selatan.

Seorang siswa sudah duduk di bangkunya. Membuat beberapa siswa yang baru saja masuk ke kelas, terkejut melihatnya. Tidak ada yang berani menegurnya atau menyapanya. Hingga ruangan itu mulai ramai, yang ditunggu belum datang juga. Berkali-kali di ceknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Akhirnya, hingga bell masuk berbunyi, dia tidak datang. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari dalam saku celananya lalu menghubungi seseorang. Tidak aktif… Sangat aneh.

"Yaa, Kim Junsu!" panggilnya.

"Aku?" tanya Junsu balik saat merasa namanya di panggil. Dalam hati ia sedikit heran karena sejak pertama ia satu kelas dengan laki-laki itu, tidak sekalipun pernah namanya dipanggil.

"Kenapa Jaejoong tidak masuk?" tanyanya to the point.

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. Ia tau bahwa temannya Jaejoong itu terlihat akrab dengan Yunho. Tapi mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, tetap saja ia merasa aneh. Bukankah laki-laki itu biasanya tidak perduli pada orang lain?

"Yaa, apa kau tuli?" bentak Yunho. Membuat namja itu tersadar.

"Kau tidak tau? Orang tuanya meninggal dua hari yang lalu karena kecelakaan,"

DEG

Tubuh Yunho membatu seketika. Untuk sesaat, otaknya terasa tidak berfungsi. Seolah tersengat, Yunho tersentak kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja.

"YAA, JUNG YUNHO! MAU KEMANA KAU?" teriak Seongsaengnim yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di koridor sekolah.

Namja itu tidak perduli. Ia berlari semakin cepat ke tempat motornya berada. Oh gosh… Ini tidak mungkin terjadi bukan?

**.**

**.**

BRAAAK…

Dibukanya pintu dengan kasar. Suasana rumah Jaejoong itu begitu sunyi. Dan sebuah foto hitam putih Eomma dan Appa Kim yang ada di atas meja kecil dikelilingi oleh bunga lili, membuat jantung Yunho berdetak kencang. Dimana namja itu? Seperti kesetanan, ia berlari menaiki tangga dua-dua sekaligus dan langsung menuju kamar Jaejoong. Dibukanya dengan kasar pintu itu.

GOD

Jantungnya mencelos saat melihat namja itu ada di sana. Duduk di ranjangnya sambil memeluk kedua lutut kakinya. Menumpukan dagu pada lutut dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak menangis, sungguh. Tapi siapapun yang melihat hal itu pasti akan menangis.

"Boo~" lirih Yunho.

Namja itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih tidak bergeming. Hatinya perih melihat hal itu. ia mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa saat itu emosi. Kenapa saat itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Pelan, disentuhnya rambut halus namja itu. tapi tepisan kasar Jaejoong pada tangannya membuatnya terkejut.

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya lalu turun dari ranjang "Untuk apa kau kemari, pergilah!" katanya dingin.

"Boo~" Yunho meraih tangan itu, menahannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU JUNG YUNHO!" teriaknya sambil menghempaskan tangan yunho kasar "Untuk apa kau perduli padaku lagi? Bukankah kau tidak pernah percaya kepadaku? Untuk apa kau kemari, lupa dengan kalimatmu sendiri? 'Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi Kim Jaejoong'!"

"Aku sedang kecewa saat itu,"

"Sangat menyakitkan Yun! Apa artiku untukmu selama ini? Semudah itu kau mengatakannya setelah kuberikan semuanya untukmu! Sekarang setelah Eomma dan Appa pergi lalu kau menjadi kasihan kepadaku? PERGI SAJA DENGAN AHRA!

"BUKANKAH ITU YANG KAU INGINKAN?"

DEG

OH GOSH…

"kau mengatakan pada gadis itu bahwa kau bersedia membantunya untuk mendapatkanku! Aku marah karena kau bersedia membantunya! Aku marah karena kau tidak marah kepadanya! Aku marah karena semudah itu kau memberikanku pada gadis lain! Apa artiku untukmu boo~"

TES

Air mata itu…

Jatuh dari kelopak mata yunho.

"Aku merasa kau sebenarnya tidak menginginkanku… Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang mencintaimu. Kukira aku benar-benar sendiri karena aku tidak ada artinya untukmu…"

Jaejoong mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping "Aku hanya ingin kau percaya kepadaku… Kukira kau marah karena melihat Ahra menciumku. Saat itu aku tidak tau harus bilang apa. Kenapa aku tidak mengatakan kepada orang lain tentang hubungan kita, karena aku ingin melindungimu Yunho…"

DEG

Yunho tercenung di tempatnya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin mereka menghinamu saat tau bahwa kau memiliki kekasih seorang pria…"

Oh dear…

Yunho berjalan cepat menghampiri Jaejoong lalu memeluknya. Air mata jaejoong jatuh seketika saat lengan itu memeluknya. Matanya yang masih bengkak, terasa semakin berat. Dibenamkannya kepalanya ke dalam bahu itu.

"Jangan perdulikan mereka," bisik Yunho pelan "Ini dunia kita, jangan dengarkan mereka, cukup dengarkan aku saja,"

"Aku sendiri sekarang Yun…" isak Jaejoong "Eomma dan Appa pergi…"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Ditangkupnya wajah laki-laki di hadapannya "You are not alone, I am not alone karena kau memiliki aku dan aku memilikimu. Dunia akan terasa benar saat kita bersama, jadi mulai sekarang, kita akan berjalan bersama…"

Yunho merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang cincin pasangannya sudah melingkar di jari manisnya. Dipasangkannya cincin itu di jari manis Jaejoong "_eu sou para voce_… aku untukmu, selalu…"

Tanpa kata, Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat "We're not alone…" bisiknya.

"Kau siap untuk mengejutkan sekolah besok?" tanya Yunho.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah shock Ahra. Aku akan menjadi orang yang paling jahat karena telah membuat semua fansmu patah hati," gumam Jaejoong tidak jelas karena mulutnya terbenam bahu Yunho.

"Dan aku tidak perduli itu. Saranghae Boo~"

"Nado saranghae…"

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**~epilog~**

**.**

"Yun, bisa berhenti sebentar? Aku haus!"

"Baiklah,"

"Kita beli minum di toko itu saja!"

Yunho menuruti jaejoong yang menyuruhnya parkir di depan sebuah toko kecil.

"Jja!"

"Tidak masuk sendiri?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Kita juga harus membeli bahan makanan, kau bilang Appa dan Eommamu nanti malam pulang ke Korea,"

"Baiklah…"

Kedua namja itu memasuki toko kecil itu. Jaejoong langsung mengambil bahan dengan cekatan.

"Sudah cukup, kau perlu sesuatu yun?"

"Ani,"

"Baiklah, ayo ke kasir!" diseretnya Yunho yang membawa keranjang berisi bahan yang dibelinya menuju kasir.

"Won Ajhuma anyeong!"

Yunho tersentak mendengar nama itu sementara wanita yang menjaga kasir itu, berbalik lalu menatap kaget.

"A-ajhuma…" lirih Yunho.

"Yunnie… Kau kah itu?"

Yunho mengangguk-angguk cepat. Wanita itu berjalan menghampirinya. Disentuhnya wajah Yunho dengan jari-jarinya yang kasar.

"Kau sudah sangat besar… Tapi kau akan tetap menjadi Yunho kecilku," bisik wanita itu.

"Ajhuma…" dipeluknya wanita itu erat. Sebagian sosok dari masa lalunya yang selalu ada di setiap tangis dan kesendiriannya. Yunho terisak pelan.

"Ajhuma selalu mencarimu… Maafkan Ajhuma karena tidak bisa menemanimu…"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke bahu wanita itu. Tangan lembut wanita itu mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan. Sama ketika ia masih kecil dulu.

"Sekarang kau lebih tinggi dari Ajhuma… Kau sudah menjadi laki-laki yang tampan... Terima kasih sudah menemui Ajhuma..."

"Ajhuma... Bogoshipo..." lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat itu. Kita tidak benar-benar sendiri bukan? '_Ajhuma_, _aku_ _sudah menepati janjiku...'_

**.**

**Not Alone**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnyaaa... ni ff tamat juga hahahh... maaf kalo pendek, emang udah waktunya tamat. Karena menghindari terbentuknya sinetron wkakakka... buat salah satu ripiu yang menginginkan karakter cowok jae tetep ada dan nggak lemah, terus terang saya agak kesusahan karena sudah terkontaminasi oleh ff yang Mpreg jadi isinya jae cute mulu u_u diusahakan untuk kedepannya lebih baik lagi, ini saya lagi belajar nonton anime yaoi biar dapet karakternya jiahahahah...**

**And last, makasi banyak buat yang udah baca dan ripiu, next time kalo memang bener diadakan penghapusan ff masal, silahkan anda obok-obok blog saya EUNVEAVERS (cari aja di google) kalau ff yang ada di sini tidak ditemukan lagi. Atau kita dapat berteman di fb saya Vea Dalam Mimpi (sebenernya di biodata udah ada semua). Yosh see you next day, sayonara ^^**


End file.
